The Bridesmaid Wears A Clay Mask (Translated Fanfiction)
by Petite Pirate
Summary: "Don't marry her. Forget her, leave her and take me with you. Don't you know how much I love you, that I've been loving you more and more all this time ? Don't see me like Eun Jae's substitute, and love me for who I am. These words, Sunbae, aren't they undignified towards Eun Jae, towards my bridesmaid's role ? How could I be so selfish wanting you to love me, and only me ?" SoEul
1. Chapter 1

.

 _Here's the first chapter ! I hope you'll like it ! **I'll try hard to improve my English skills, since it's not my mother tongue but still, I apologize for the mistakes !**_

 _Don't forget to review !_

 _I wrote that fanfiction with my mother-tongue, so I decided to translate it, so that more people could enjoy it !_

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1

.

* * *

.

When Jan Di received the wedding announcement brought by Jun Pyo this day, she could not believe her eyes.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae? She stammered, still denying it.

The card specified that the ceremony would take place in one of prestigious Shinhwa hotels, located on a paradisiac island. When Jan Di read the name of the bride, she only though about one person.

_ Ga Eul …

Immediately, as she has always done for her friend since kindergarten, she ran to look for her. The tiny apartment of Ga Eul was empty. Jan Di knocked about a hundred times, called out her name, called on her mobile phone, and sent tons of messages which stayed unanswered.

Jan Di looked in vain in every corner where Ga Eul might have gone, even going to her ex-boyfriend, Gong Su Pyo, which shouted that he had not seen that idiot, which cost him another high-kick right in the face.

Woo Bin and Yi Jeong also joined in the search, notifying everyone they knew. But Ga Eul was nowhere.

_ She didn't tell you where she went? Woo Bin asked as they ended up on the roof of a building in front of Ga Eul's apartment.

_ No, answered Jan Di, sheking her head. Even the school where she works said that they had had no news. That doesn't look like her...

_ Something bad might have happened to her, Woo Bin commented.

He caught Jan Di's look, and they both turned around slowly towards Yi Jeong who looked at them alternately.

_ Ya… Are you saying this is all my fault ?

_ Why not ? Jan Di responded. You know very well how Ga Eul feels about you. Your wedding with Eun Jae could have been the coup de grâce.

_ Ga Eul and I are friends, Yi Jeong defended himself immediately.

They had talked about it, with Ga Eul, a very long time ago. She knew very well how he felt, and respected his feelings. He also guessed that she didn't want to be a sort of Eun Jae's substitute. Besides, she was still looking for her soulmate.

That's how they decided to remain good friends, helping each other.

_ And then, completed Yi Jeong, it was Ga Eul who helped me with Eun Jae. You two are mistaken.

Jan Di heaved a sigh and raised her eyes to heaven before giving at him a mean look. She took out her cellphone, and dialed a number.

_ It's useless, Woo Bin warned her, she doesn't pick up.

_ I'm not calling her, Jan Di said. Yes, Master ? Have you already closed your restaurant ? I need something.

Yi Jeong and Woo Bin looked at each other, confused. What Jan Di would ask for the owner of the porridge's restaurant for whom Ga Eul and her worked for ? A few minutes later, Cheon Sik arrived with his car, in front of a satisfied Jan Di.

_ What do you mean, Ga Eul disappeared? He exclaimed as soon as he got out of the car.

_ I know, I know shouted Jan Di, annoyed. You have what I asked you?

Bom Cheon Sik nods, and immediately opened the trunk of the car. Woo Bin and Yi Jeong bent and noticed an enormous toolbox filled with wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers of all the sizes and even… an ax.

_ Ehm … Wait, What will you do with that ? Yi Jeong stammered, seeing Master rummaging around in the toolbox. You aren't planning to demolish the door of her house, right?!

Cheon Sik stared at him with a strange expression, before putting the ax aside.

_ Got it ! He exclaimed with a high tone, holding something between his thumb and his index.

Everyone leaned forward the little thing which was… a hairpin. Woo Bin looked at Cheon Sik, puzzled.

_ All for… that ? he said, raising an eyebrow.

_ Don't be fooled by its appearance, Jan Di answered, Cheon Sik is the best when it comes to pick a lock. Let's ge.

Master and Jan Di quickly walked up the stairs, and a brief moment passed before Woo Bin and Yi Jeong followed them.

_ Is it really going to work ? the maffioso asked, still puzzled, this kind of method only works in movies.

Cheon Sik stopped working on the lock and gave him a mean look.

_ It would be easier if you stop squealing behind my back!

_ I don't think it's a good idea, Yi Jeong said carefully. Somebody could see us…

_ If my friend has disappeared, I won't hesitate, Jan Di retorted.

After several minutes, a click pierces the air. All eyes glued on the door, whereas Cheon Sik turned the handle. They entered into the empty apartment, which the smallmess surprised Yi Jeong. Not only was it ridiculously little, but the furniture seemed old and broken, the wet wallpaper and the whole was poorly insolated.

_ Don't tell me that … Ga Eul lives in this shanty ? bridegroom asked, bitterly surprised by all this.

_ It's near work, and what is more affordable for her, Jan Di explained, while by opening cupboards. With her salary, Ga Eul can't afford something else..

_ She didn't tell you? Woo Bin asked, glancing at his friend.

The potter stayed mute.

.

* * *

FLASH BACK

.

* * *

.

Eun Jae and Ga Eul laughed out loud together around the barbecue and the glasses of soju whereas Yi Jeong protested:

_ The bowl was not completely broken! I had just forgotten to pick up the pieces well before putting it in the oven.

Ga Eul tried to calm down, before Eun Jae asked:

_ Ga Eul, I heard that you had moved. When will you invite us for a housewarming party?

_ Ah, she answered, shaking her head while smiling, it's not sure it's this apartment yet, and I work a lot recently so… maybe later.

Yi Jeong smiles at her before raising his glass to his first love and one of his closest friends.

_ Cheers! One-shot!

All drank.

.

.

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK

.

* * *

.

After this evening, they had never talked about it again. Yi Jeong pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering how he could have not guessed that Ga Eul was living in this kind of house. He( lingered over the desk where he saw the jar with pencils where Ga Eul also tidied up the stylets she uses to engrave the clay.

Yi Jeong couldn't help it and smiled, when he thought for the first time when they had made pottery together.

_ _Why are you still putting so much strength in your wrists ?_ he had told her, guiding her hand to dig the clay. _If you tremble, you will destabilize the pottery._

He went behind her, that time, and had held firmly her two hands, despite her protests, saying that she could make it herselg. She had been passive, and admired how it quickly took shape. Yi Jeong had released, letting her finish.

The final result wasn't bad, after all, he thought, catching the jar to look for carefully.

Under the jar, there was a notepad. Without knowing really why, Yi Jeong opened it, and discovered dozens of places in the city, all crossed off. Yi Jeong flipped through the pages and saw names of places crossed off again and again. Finally, one of them was finally surrounded with a circle.

He felt bad, caught by cold sweat.

It was the place where Eun Jae told him to meet her, years ago. An appointment he had missed. Ga Eul had found it for him three years later. Had she really made all these places for him? She liked him that much that time?

Judging by the photo of them found between pages, yes.

_ Her clothes are still here. She didn't run away.

Jan Di's voice made him go back to the reality, and he put back the notepad on the table. Woo Bin looked in cupboards over the kitchen and saw a packet of rice crackers he opened.

_ There's nothing to eat here. Maybe she ran away with all the food ?

Yi Jeong glanced and noticed that, indeed, the kitchen's cupboards were all almost empty. He had a brain wave and he clenched his fists.

.

.

* * *

Flash Back

.

* * *

.

_ Ah … Eun Jae seonsaeng-nim, Ga Eul greeted by bowing slightly.

_ Ga Eul, I've already told you to call me "Eun Jae", Yi Jeong's girlfriend said, putting her bag on the table.

Ga Eul smiled awkwardly, saying that she was too accustomed calling her "teacher", so it would be difficult for her to change all of a sudden. Yi Jeong was following Eun Jae, and greeted Ga Eul waving his hand with a big smile, as usual.

_ Hello, Sunbae, Ga Eul said with a big smile. You are both going to graduation's ceremony, right ?

_ Right, Yi Jeong answered. Why don't you come with us ?

Ga Eul declined the offer. She didn't feel like seeing what Shinhwa school looks like, especially where Jan Di had so many bullies.

_ Everything went well? Eun Jae asked. Giving lessons to adults is not the same as with children.

_ I'll work hard, Ga Eul said while removing her apron, revealing her waisted blouse. I'm already so thankful you gave me an opportunity to teach here.

Eun Jae noticed her slim waist.

_ Wouaw … Ga Eul, how do you manage to keep such a thin waist ? She murmured with envy. I try all the diets, I can't have your waist.

Ga Eul laughed, and answered with a mysterious expression:

_ It's my secret!

Yi Jeong rolled is eyes. Comen and their obsession of the skinny waist …

.

* * *

END OF FLASH BACK

.

* * *

.

.

The potter had a deep sigh: now, he knew how Ga Eul manage to be so thin: she was following a type of diet life was forcing her to do. And except him, nobody seemed to have really jumped to this conclusion.

Jan Di's cellphone rang. She looked at the incomer's name, and her eyes opened wild.

_ Ga Eul ! She exclaimed immediately as she picked up.

Immediately, all boys turned towards her. Ga Eul finally resurfaced? Jan Di shook the head strongly.

_ Where were you? We were worried to death ! What … But … Why … I… Ga Eul! All right, I'm on my way !

She hung up and relieved a sigh

_ Where is she ? Yi Jeong immediately said. Anything happened ?

.

* * *

.

_ You should have told us! Jan Di shouted, trying not to shake Ga Eul who couldn't stop from apologizing in front of her.

_ I'm so sorry, her friend repeated pathetically for ninth time, bowing again. I'm sorry.

Yi Jeong came to her, with a grave face.

_ Where were you? He inquired.

_ Oh? I had left visiting my grandfather who made a sudden relapse. So I took the train and left right away.

Woo Bin released a sigh. Say that they had been all worried to death looking for her everywhere while Ga Eul had simply made a small urgent journey.

_ At least, I'm relieved. You're safe, Yi Jeong sighed, hands in his pockets. I'll take you back.

Ga Eul nods, then wished a good night to Jan Di and Woo Bin, and apologized again. They watched the couple of friends going away to Yi Jeong's car.

_ Looks like we over-reacted, the maffioso noticed.

_ Except for one thing, Jan Di declared.

_ What do you mean ?

_ Ga Eul does not have grandfathers anymore, Jan Di uttered, looking at her friend leaving with a sad expression. It's been a long time they both passed away.

.

* * *

.

_ Sunbae, you can drop me off in front of the bus stop, Ga Eul declared while she put down her bag.

Yi Jeong congealed a moment, hands wrinkled on the steering wheel, then turned slowly the head towards her friend. She was busy fastening her seat belt, and didn't see the look he casted her. He started the engine, and drive in silence. Until …

_ Ah, Sunbae, you missed the bend …

_ No, Sunbae, it's not the right…

_ Where are we going ?

Ga Eul looked at him without understanding, but he wasn't looking at her, concentrating on the road. She decided to keep silent until they arrive at destination. Certainly he was angry because she made him worried?

They stopped in front of Yi Jeong's studio. Even if the potter wasn't living with his family anymore, it was still a luxury place.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae … What are we here ?

He finally deigned to turn towards her and declared:

_ Ga Eul why did you keep this from me ?

_ … What?

_ The way you live, what you're eating… Ga Eul, are you tired of living ?

Ga Eul's gaze was empty, as she was realizing what he was saying. Yi Jeong didn't wait for her answer, and leaned towards her.

_ There are several guest rooms in the studio, he explained. You can choose whatever you want. We shall bring you clean clothes.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae …

_ And do not dare to even ask me to take you back there.

Ga Eul had no strength to protest, and she knew it was anyway useless. Slowly, she got out of the car. She would go back home tomorrow morning.

_ Good night, she tells Yi Jeong with a weak tired voice.

And Ga Eul walked up stairs as she immediately entered at the studio. Yi Jeong dropped on the wooden bench of his studio, and stayed like that for a moment.

Strangely, now that he had seen to where poor people sometimes had to endure, he felt guilty not noticing Ga Eul's paleness and how skinny she had become.

Slowly, he tapped the wooden bench with his finger, still thinking. He remembered that night where she was here to help him going back in his studio, where he was completely drunk and depressed.

The first time when he told her his weaknesses. Yi Jeong smiles, then felt his eyes closing.

Just this once: he would still sleep on this damned bench. Ga Eul would sleep in the first room she would see. And it would be certainly his because he lied: there wasn't any other room.

The women that he brought back home never stayed until morning.

.

* * *

.

 __ Yi Jeong sunbae, Ga Eul claimed adding wood in the oven. Is it not enough ?_

_ _You want a perfect plate ? Add more !_

Ga Eul added a log, then came to sit down near him.

_ _Is Jun Pyo stressed for his wedding_ ? she couldn't help but ask.

_ _I don't know,_ Yi Jeong entrusted. _He's certainly afraid his family opposes the D-day._

Ga Eul tightened the blanket she had thrown around her shoulders and crossed her legs.

_ _He likes Jan Di so much… and is afraid of losing her again_ , she reasoned.

 __ That's why he shouted when Jae Kyung wanted to organize a bachelorette party for Jan Di,_ revealed the potter, smiling while he remembered _. It's a pity that you girls couldn't have one._

_ _But we had_ , Ga Eul declared naturally.

Surprised, Yi Jeong turned towards her. The tone which she had used was quiet, as if it was an obvious fact. His brain trusted firing on all cylinders.

_ _Let me guess: beauty parlor and spa?_ He guessed.

_ _Jae Kyung took us in a club_ , the girl told him responded with a completely neutral tone.

_ _A … club?_ Repeated the young man shocked that she was able to goinn a club of her own.

Ga Eul looked at him, and laughed out loud, seeing his reaction.

 _._

* * *

 _._

Yi Jeong opened his eyes. It was already morning. The young man sat, and felt his back aching. Sleeping on the bench made of wood had never been a good idea. When he came up, he noticed a little paper left on the table.

 ** _" Thank you for letting me stay. Ga Eul "_**

The potter covered his face with his hand. He would have liked speaking with her about her housing conditions, but apparently, Ga Eul was doing all she could to avoid the subject.

Now that she was not here, Yi Jeong suddenly felt alone. Another scene appeared to him. A scene that happened some weeks ago. He could see himself standing up in front of Ga Eul

" _What you wearing on your wrist_? " He had asked to Ga Eul who had come visit him.

" _Oh? It is a bracelet I bought in New Caledonia. It's beautiful, right_? "

She took it off and gave it to him.

" _Why are you giving it to me_? "

Ga Eul tied it on his wrist, then raised the arm of Yi Jeong so they could admire it.

" _Sunbae, I think that it fits you much better_. "

Yi Jeong smiled. No matter how old she was, Ga Eul will always be the same romantic girl.

The young potter looked at the bracelet which was still on the studio. It was for him a little something connecting him to Ga Eul, like the puzzle piece was liking him to Eun Jae. Moved by a sudden desire he couldn't explain, he tidied the bracelet on his wrist.

.

* * *

.

.

 _Here we are ! Yi Jeong is going to marry... Eun Jae ! And Ga Eul doesn't seem to really care about it... hehehehehhehe... right ?_

 _Hope you liked that first chapter ! Don't forget to leave me a little review._

 _I'll see you soon !_

 _._

Petite Pirate

.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone !_

 _I loooooooove that fanfiction, this is my favourite. I really wanted to write that fanfiction, based on that denial love._

 _I'm really happy you guys like that fanfiction._

 _Thank you all my followers and reviewers !_

 _._

 ** _Isha_** _: I'm glad you like it :)_

 ** _Guest_** _: Hello ! Yes, I'm planning to translate the most important stories for me, I hope you'll like them too. I'll be happy nowing you read them. Thank you a lot_

 ** _Guest_** _: Thank you ! :) I'll work hard on other stories w I hope you'll like that chapter_

 ** _jayjayzek_** _: Hello ! :) Thank you, I'm really enjoying writing that story, everything going on in Ga Eul's mind, but she's so strong at denying and hiding it, that's all this story's charm. i'm happy my english is understandable. thank you :)_

 ** _Charity_** _: Thank you :) I hope you like that chapter too_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Chapter 2

 _._

* * *

 _._

_ Hey, don't move, we're almost done.

Jan Di was taking the temperature of a little kid who couldn't stop moaning and wriggling, despite his mother holding him tightly. Finally, Jan Di could diagnose him:

_ I think it's just a mild touch of sunstroke. You should be careful and hydrate him a lot, she advised to the mother who nodded.

When it was over, she went to see Ji Hoo who was clocking out of the hospital.

_ Should we go now ? Jan Di asked.

_ Of course, his friend answered, if we don't want to miss the plane, we better hurry now.

_ The... plane ? Jan Di repeated, with her eyes wild open. Why ? Where are we going ?

Ji Hoo raised his eyebrow, staring at her like she was crazy.

_ Well... New-Caledonia. For the wedding.

Jan Di felt like a rock smashing her heart.

_ What ? B...But I thought the wedding was at Shinhwa's biggest hotel.

_ The civil marriage, her friend reminded her. The wedding itself will happen in New Caledonia, and of course the wedding reception.

Jan Di opened her mouth without saying anything. She didn't noticed this detail actually. When she got the wedding announcement, she was so shocked seeing Eun Jae's name she didn't even pay attention about wedding and marriage.

Ji Hoo's 4x4 was already waiting for them in from of the hospital. Jan Di tried to protest against this sudden trip, but actually, there was nothing much to say.

_ Sunbae, Jan Di started, speaking slowly, do you believe... Yi Jeong made the right choice ?

_ Well, Ji Hoo answered, it's not easy to say. Eun Jae has been here for him, during hard times, when he was still a kid. She's someone special for him.

Jan Di stayed silent. Ga Eul told her long ago about that relationship between Yi Jeong and Ga Eul, but... were they destined to be together ? They arrived at the airport runway, in front of Shinhwa's private jet. Everyone was already there. Jun Pyo didn't need coaxing to shout to his wife that she was late, which cost them endless fights during the trip.

The jet was huge, quite comfortable for everybody. Ga Eul was sitting facing Jan Di, and on the other side were Eun Jae and Yi Jeong, fasting their seat belts.

_ Jan Di, Eun Jae suddenly noticed, looks like you were just finishing working, since you're still wearing your doctor's robe.

Jun Pyo's wife had a little tense laughter, and took care not to mention she totally forgot about the wedding. Ga Eul put her earphones, looking outside by the porthole. Jan Di made an eye contact with her, and saw she was smiling.

_ Oh ? Yi Jeong, where did you find that bracelet ? Eun Jae asked, noticing it around his wrist.

_ Oh, that ? he answered, looking at it. It's a gift.

He stared at Ga Eul, who hadn't heard him. Jan Di saw Eun Jae also looking at Ga Eul, following the look of her fiance, whereas the teacher wasn't paying attention to them, admiring the take-off runway. Finally, Jun Pyo's wife paid attention to the bracelet everyone was talking about... and froze. That wristlet... she saw it years ago. Ga Eul showed it to her, in New-Caledonia, when they were on Jun Pyo's yacht.

Jan Di slowly turned her head towards Ga Eul and stared at her so acutely that her friend's gaze became confused. But she still didn't look at Jan Di, just focusing on the runway. Finally, Jan Di extended her hand, and pressed the " _play_ " button of Ga Eul's mp3. Her friend closed her eyes

.

 _"That bracelet..."_

 _"It's pretty, isn't it ? I bought it at the market. It's supposed to be given to the person you want to spend the rest of your life with"_

.

* * *

.

It was night, and everybody was sleeping. Ga Eul stood up for her seat to go to the jet's bathroom. The plane was obviously in an area of turbulences, since it was shaking a little. However, no one seemed to really feel it.

Yi Jeong finally woke up abruptly because of a joggling, and looked at his watch. It was midnight in South Korea. He raised his head, as there was another shock, a little more violent this time. In the dark, Ga Eul lost her balance, and fell into So Il Hyun's arm, Yi Jeong's brother.

Strangely, this scene reminded him another one, that happened years ago. When he was a heartbroken witness of a pathetic scene, seeing his brother with Eun Jae. He didn't know why, but although it wasn't the same woman, the same situation... he felt the same thing that drove him crazy years ago. It was unpleasant.

In front of him, Eun Jae rolled over in her sleep.

Yi Jeong went back to sleep only when Il Hyun released Ga Eul, picked up her little toiletery bag she dropped inconceniently, and went back to his own seat. He closed his eyes with the vision of Ga Eul entering the bathroom with a little smile printed on his retina.

.

* * *

.

_ Yi Jeong, Eun Jae noted, you didn't sleep well, obviously.

_ Ah... ? Yes, her fiance answered. There were lots of disturbing turbulences last night.

The plane had landed, and they all went to a paradisiac hotel. And as soon as they drooped their luggages...

_ Hey, where are we going ? Jan Di asked, as Ga Eul was grabbing her arm and going out of the hotel.

_ I really want to go to the markets, her friend answered. Oh, and local food seems so tasty.

The two young girls visited the market next to the beach, admiring the coloured dresses and pareos.

_ Ga Eul, do you remember that dream I had last time we were here ? Jan Di said, as they were trying hats decorated with flowers.

_ The one about the fortune teller ? Ga Eul said, looking at herself in the mirror before taking off the hat she was trying.

Jan Di came behind her, and suggested:

_ Why don't we go looking for her ? If she really exists, she might tell us fortune !

Ga Eul couldn't help but laugh.

_ Why would you need someont to tell you your fortune ? You married your soulmate, you're happy, and so is your family.

Jan Di stopped at the jewel's stall, and looked at the rings, bracelet and necklaces for a moment.

_ What about your fortune, Ga Eul ?

_ Eh ?

She turned aound to look at Jun Pyo's wife waving a bracelet almost identical to the one Yi Jeong was wearing aroung his wrist.

_ Do you remember what you told me about that wristlet's meaning ?

Ga Eul turned away without answering.

_ Ga Eul, Jan Di said with a serious tone.

But when her fried looked at her again, she has a bright smile on her face.

_ You think too much, Jan Di, she declared. Yi Jeong-sunbae is a precious friend for me. I owe him a lot.

_ You still love him, right ?

Ga Eul was about to answer, when she noticed someone familiar also visiting the markets.

_ Oh ! Il Hyun sunbae !

Yi Jeong's brother turned his head hearing his name, and saw them.

_ Oh, Ga Eul, hi ! You must me Jan Di right ?

Jun Pyo's wife smiled politely. She and Ga Eul never really had the opportunity meeting someone from Yi Jeong's family... except his father for Ga Eul. it was a surprise finding him here. While Jan Di was buying some stuffs, Ga Eul and Il Hyun started to talk.

_ I thought you would be riding a jet-ski with the others...

_ Well I'm more comfortable on the earth.

When Jan Di finally came out the shop, she saw them together, talking. An idea crossed her mind. The kind of idea Woo Bin would have had. She came to them and said:

_ Ga Eul, I have to go, Jun Pyo needs me.

_ What ? Why could Jun Pyo need you, he's having fun with the others... Come on, we've just started shopping !

_ Sorry, Jan Di lied, even faking a sad face, I just need to check something. Why don't you go with Il Hyun ?

And even before Ga Eul had time to say something, she ran away. Stunned, Ga Eul turned to Il Hyun who releaseda small laugh.

_ Maybe we should continue together, then ? He suggested. I already came here when I was a child, so I know all the good places.

.

* * *

.

The fortune teller threw some cheap junks on the table, and study their places. Then, she raised her head, looking at the deep blue sky, with its shining sun:

_ The hurricane is about to come.

.

* * *

.

Jan Di met Jun Pyo on their room's balcony. He was watching at the horizon. She held an exotic bracelet right under his nose.

_ It's a gift for you, she said with a sweet voice.

As usual, Jun Pyo complained about the ugliness of this cheap present. Jan Di threatened to take it back, until he finally tore it away, claiming it was his. The young woman smiled, and revealed its meaning. As the sun went down, they kissed on the balcony.

_ Well, who could tell Jun Pyo could be so cheesy ? Kissing under the sunset.

Woo Bin's mocking voice came to their ears, as he was standing on the left balcony.

_ I'm still ashamed to call you my friend, Yi Jeong chuckled on the right balcony.

_ Ya ! What are you doing here ? Jun Pyo grumbled. Don't you guys know the word "privacy" ?

He ignored Jan Di mumblering he did not either.

_ You came back early, Jan Di, he stated.

_ It's surprising Ga Eul came back from her tourist marathon that early, Yi Jeong added, remembering the terrible ordeal he had to go through last time.

Jan Di moved away from Jun Pyo so that she could consider carefully the groom.

_ Ah... I came back alone. Ga Eul went to visit the city with Il Hyun-sunbae, she explained with a neutral tone.

She looked at Yi Jeong's expression. He was surprised.

_ Ga Eul is with my brother ? he asked.

_ Seems like baby-sitting her is a family matter, Jun Pyo said with irony.

Yi Jeong didn't hear him, lost in his thoughts.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul and Il Hyun came back at night only, when everyone was enjoying dinner around a table specially arranged on the beach. Everybody was quite surprised to see them, especially as Il Hyun was carrying the young girl on his back.

_ Ga Eul, Jan Di screamed, running towards her.

_ I'm fine, her friend reassured her. Just a little accident.

Eun Jae also rose from the table to help Ga Eul whereas Yi Jeong was looking at the whole scene, irritated. Il Hyun deposited her on the sand, leaving her to Jan Di and Eun Jae. Ga Eul bowed politely in front of Il Hyun.

_ Sunbae... Thank you for today.

_ It was a bit tiring, right ?

_ No, Ga Eul chucled, it was fun.

Yi Jeong scowled. He remembered perfectly he said the exact same thing to her, at their first pretended-date, so they could bring back Jan Di and Jun Pyo together. At least, he would never have let Ga Eul break her ankle.

_ Come, Eun Jae said, helped by Jan Di. Sit here.

She made Ga Eul sitting on the neareast chair before taking place next to Yi Jeong, who was still staring at Ga Eul.

_ Oh, well, since everybody is fine, let's enjoy the food, Woo Bin exclaimed, before catching all the hot plates.

_ Ya ! Don't eat everything ! Jun Pyo screamed, trying to block Woo Bin's chopsticks with his.

Jan Di took this opportunity to steal a piece of meat, which made everyone scream at her. Ga Eul laughed out loud with Eun Jae and Il Hyun, whereas Yi Jeong was still giving her a mean look.

_ They say the Chambertin is excellent with the beef, Il Hyun said, pouring Eun Jae's glass.

She smelt the aroma before having a taste. Il Hyun was about to do the same for Ga Eul, but he noticed she was focused on something else: the lobster in front of her. It was known for being a very famous, expensive and rare dish. She grabbed a pince, and ferreted with her chopsticks, trying to get the flesh.

_ Like this, Il Hyun showed her, taking the pince.

He twisted it abruptly, before slowly pulling, taking out the white flesh in front of Ga Eul's eye, impressed.

_ Thank you ! Ga Eul said, as he puts it in her plate.

Her attitude made Yi Jeong grinned. Everyone turned their heads towards hoim, while he stared at Ga Eul. With a scornful tone, he said:

_ Ga Eul - yang, just because you're here with us, does it give you the right to be treated like a whimsical princess ?

His words were shocking for Ga Eul.

_ Yi Jeong, Eun Jae said slowly, trying to calm him down.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae ! Jan Di exclaimed, surprised by the tone he had towards Ga Eul.

But the groom was merciless. He sighed:

_ Ah, that behavior pisses me off.

And he suddenly stood up, throwing his napkin, giving a mean look at Ga Eul. She was looking at her knees, mortified by this sudden Yi Jeong she couldn't understand. The young potter walked away, not caring about everyone looking at him, taken aback.

_ What's with him ? Woo Bin asked with his full mouth.

Il Hyun stood up too to go meet his brother. Ga Eul did the same.

_ Excuse me, then.

And she go back to her room, hobbling. Eun Jae was about to follow her, but Jan Di intervened:

_ I'll go and see her.

And she ran to help her her climbing the stairs

.

* * *

.

_ Why are you behaving like this ? Il Hyun asked, going to his brother on the pontoon.

The groom stayed silent, looking at the horizon. It was a night with no clouds.

_ Ga Eul didn't do anything to deserve this, Il Hyun insisted a bit louder. Go apologize to her.

Yi Jeong had a laugh without enjoyment. That kind of laugh before mean look and crual words.

_ You have no right to give me orders after you cowardly ran away from your family obligations. So stay out of this.

And he left his brother alone on the pontoon.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul was alone on the balcony of her room. Jan Di wanted to stay, but Ga Eul insisted that she was fine.

A knock on the door made her jump of surprise. It was Eun Jae, carrying a tray.

_ I thought maybe you'd be hungry, she said, putting it down on the table.

_ Thank you, Eun Jae-seonsaegnim, Ga Eul answered, as she was helping her to sit down.

Right, she didn't got the time to eat, and now she was an hairy brute with an empty stomach.

_ How's your ankle ? the bride-to-be asked.

_ Much better. Jan Di advised me to massage it in hot water. It'll be fine.

Eun Jae smiled politely.

_ I also came to apologize for Yi Jeong's behavior. I think the wedding is stressing him out.

_ Uh... Professor, aren't you stressed out too ?

Eun Jae shook her head.

_ No... I think that's because, deep inside me, I've been prepared for this. So now I'm ready.

Ga Eul stayed silent, not looking at her teacher who went on:

_ That said, there might be some preparations who could compromise the wedding. But, well, it might be nothing too.

She had a tense laugh, and Ga Eul looked at her, thinking that maybe Eun Jae was worrying for nothing.

_ Come, the bride-to-be said, I'd like to show you something.

Ga Eul put down her chopsticks, and followed her to her suite. Even if Eun Jae had the biggest room of the hotel, she was just occupying the room.

_ I want you to recommend me, Eun Jae confessed, opening the double doors which were leading to her room.

Ga Eul entered slowly into the room. She felt her heart stopping: in front of her, there was three different wedding dresses.

_ I know what you're thinking, I wanted only one too, but Yi Jeong insisted so I have plenty to choose from. And since I forbidded him to see me with a dress before the wedding ceremony, I hoped you would help me to choose... as my bridesmaid.

Ga Eul stayed silent, just watching the dresses. She hadn't move since she saw them. Eun Jae had a little laugh:

_ Ah... I know... they're all pretty, right ? Now you know how I feel !

Suddenly, Ga Eul blinked, like she was coming back from dreamland, and offered to the bride-to-be a great smile.

_ Oh... right ! They're all so beautiful. It's hard for me to choose.

_ I know, right ? Eun Jae added. Tomorrow, the bridesmaids' dresses will arrive. Then... we will ask for Jan Di's help too ok ?

Ga Eul nodded.

_ Thank you, Professeur. Well, I'll go then. It's late. You should go to sleep too, so you'll have a bright skin.

Eun Jae approved and thanked her. Ga Eul left the suite. In the corridor, her smiles slowly vanished, and she kept that empty gaze while she was walking like a zombie, which was also hurting her ankle. But she wasn't even feeling it.

This is a good thing, the bridemaid said to herself, this was good. Tomorrow, she will go to Eun Jae and tell her which dress would suit her the best. And then she will be the most radiant bride we could see. While crossing the little bridge of the swimming pool, Ga Eul was still lost in her thoughts, not even noticing Yi Jeong in front of her, who was also crossing the bridge. He stayed here, waiting her to notice him. She finally did.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae, she said, just stating his presence.

They stayed like that for a few embarrassing seconds.

_ I'll go then. Good night.

She walked past him, praying he wouldn't say anything. She thought it was over... until he suddenly grab her arm.

_ Ga Eul, next time you injured yourself like an idiot, I won't let you go so easily.

_ Please let me go.

_ And one more thing: don't hang out with my brother.

Those words came out automatically, and Ga Eul turned towards him. He was still holding her, and the strengh of the grip matched with his seriousness.

_ What ?

_ Il Hyun is not a good guy.

That way he was talking about his family... it wasn't the first time he was doing it. Ga Eul knew very well his father wasn't a good person... but... the bridesmaid gave him back his mean look.

_ Il Hyun is not a bad person, she maintained.

She freed herself sharply, as Yi Jeong was blinking, surprised by her reaction. Ga Eul didn't wait for him, and walked away.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 _Before you guys start gossiping, let me clarify something: Ga Eul and Il Hyun don't love each other._

 _Something else got them closer, something that will be explained later._

 _But still, I like when Yi Jeong is starting to remember old feelings of jealousy he once did when he saw Eun Jae and his brother together, and now it's Ga Eul's turn. Eun Jae memories are starting to fade away, giving the place to Ga Eul's ones._

 _Anyway, I hope you guys like that chapter, and if so, please leave me a review ^^_

 _I'll see you soon :D_

.

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

 ** _BIG NEWS : I CHANGED YI JEONG'S BROTHER NAME !_**

 _It's not Yi Hyeon, but **his REAL NAME now, Il Hyun**_

 _I'm very happy you guys like that fanfiction. I want to thank you for following me, it means a lot to me ^^._

 _ **Charity** : Here's the chapter 3 then ^^_

 _ **Guest** : Thank you !I have other stories translated, you can check ^^_

 _ **jayjayzek** : Hi ^^ Well, it's very hard for Ga Eul, she's torn between her feelings and Yi Jeong's happiness, that's not easy for her ^^_

 _ **Isha:** here you go_

 _ **Rosawellian1984:** You totally understood her feelings, I'm glad I made it clear, even in english Congratulations and Thank you !_

 _ **Uchiha Himeko** : As I said, I'm trying my best to update, but I have other priorities too unfortunately ^^_

 _ **Tyamutz:** Here you go. It'll be more interesting. As for the wedding... well you'll have to wait :p_

 _ **jeny3329:** Then you'll be happy with this chapter ^^_

 _ **zarasolim:** Yes, I like jealous Yi Jeong too. but I wouldn't say he's aware of his jealousy. He's rather confused by his own behavior._

 _ **Cari-Bum** : I think it works the other way too: Poor Ga Eul not noticing Yi Jeong still loves her... and Yi Jeong not realizing his feelings too !_

 _ **Acuario** : pues e_ _spero que este capítulo te guste ^^_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Chapter 3

.

* * *

.

Next day, Ga Eul worked hard avoiding Yi Jeong since what happened last night. It was quite easy, since he was also ignoring her the whole morning. Ga Eul was relieved one the one hand, but still, this attitude was hurting. They wasn't accustomed to fight like Jan Di and Jun Pyo, and they've done a lot for each other.

Eun Jae was also sad because of that, and also because the bridesmaids'dresses would arrive only tomorrow.

Ga Eul still encouraged her to try on the wedding dresses. With Jan Di, they waited on the suite's living room, anxious.

_ What are you doing ? Jan Di whispered to Ga Eul.

_ Hn ? Ga Eul said. What do you mean ?

Jan Di threw a glance at her, but Ga Eul didn't seem to understand.

_ She's about to marry the man you love, and you're encouraging her ?

Ga Eul stayed stunned for a moment, before releasing a tense laugh.

_ I'm not in love with Yi Jeong sunbae, she said with a low voice. Eun Jae is his soulmate.

_ Oh please, don't ever dare to…

They stood up suddenly, as the door was opening. Eun Jae had the second dress, preening it with the flap of her hand. She seemed nervous, but she was perfect.

_ So… ?

_ Hum… that doesn't fit you at all, Jan Di dropped suddenly with a firm tone, raising her eyebrow. It's too low-necked, so it's not pretty on you.

Ga Eul tourned towards her, confused by her friend.

_ You really think so ? Eun Jae said, disapponted. I thought…

_ No no, Ga Eul quickly corrected. It's just… too long, that's all

_ Oh… okay, let's try the last one then.

Eun Jae closed the double doors to try on the last dress, while Ga Eul poked Jan Di to punish her about her inappropriate remark.

Someone knocked the door. Jan Di and Ga Eul went to open : it was Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong. As he saw his wife, Jun Pyo grabbed her by the wrist.

_ Come with me, he ordered.

_ Ya ! Where do you… hey !

But Jun Pyo didn't let her go and almost dragged her in the corridor.

_ Jan Di ! Ga Eul screamed, running outside the room.

_ Ga Eul ! Jan Di's voice resounded.

But she didn't come back, and Ga Eul stayed alone with Yi Jeong. They avoided each other's gaze, having the same feeling of déjà-vu.

_ Eun Jae is trying on her wedding dress, Ga Eul said, looking at the wall. Stay here, I'll tell her you're here.

.

* * *

.

_ I can't believe none of those dresses fit me, Eun Jae sighed, feeling sad.

To console her, Ga Eul suggested her a little ride on a pedal boat with her fiance.

_ That's a good idea ! the bride-to-be exclaimed. Why don't you come with us, Ga Eul ?

_ Sorry, she answered. I can walk today, but my ankle would hurt with a pedal boat. Il Hyun-sunbae told me to wait a little.

Finally, Jan Di called her for a little kayak ride. Well it would be less tiring.

The boys decided a horse ride.

.

* * *

.

_ This view is beautiful, Eun Jae said with a sweet voice.

_ One day, I'll build a pottery studio next to the sea, Yi Jeong promised.

_ You always think big…, Eun Jae said, laughing. Hey ! Paddle with me ! I've been paddling all by myself !

Yi Jeong froze and immediately turn his head towards her. He had, again that impression of being with Ga Eul, years ago. He stared at his future wife, without seeing her.

_ Are you alright ? her fiancee asked, noticing her expression.

_ Ah… yes, I'm fine, Yi Jeong reassured her.

The young woman he was thinking about was some meters away, rowing with Jan Di as they were trying to go counterflow. As usual, Yi Jeong thought while looking at her, Ga Eul was doing her best, even if the flow was much stronger than her. Eun Jae followed his eyes.

_ Did you speak to her since last night ? she said.

_ I… What ?

Eun Jae smiled.

_ Ga Eul…you still didn't make it up with her, right ?

Yi Jeong's silent was the answer. He didn't want to talk about it.

_ Is it because of Il Hyun you're such in a bad mood ?

How could she read between the lines so well ? Was he that transparent ?

_ You know…, Eun Jae said carefully, Il Hyun is a good g…

_ Il Hyun is not the problem, Yi Jeong dropped suddenly.

He didn't expand on it. Jan Di and Ga eul were rowing to another pontoon which led to the markets.

.

* * *

.

_ Jan Di, where are we going ? Ga Eul asked, even if she was keeping rowing.

_ Where do you think we're going ? I found her ! Some people at the market were talking about yesterday !

Jun Pyo's wife seemed excited.

_ You found her ? Ga Eul repeated, not understanding. Where are we going ?

_ Hurry up, Jan Di, only focusing on going faster. If Jun Pyo sees me going this far, he'll scream again so I come back.

Ga Eul didn't really understand in why it was a reason, but obeyed anyway. They landed on an old pontoon where were moored several boats. Being aboard a kayak, the girls had to go to the beach and drag their canoe on the sand.

_ I don't think that's a good idea to leave him there, Ga Eul said while Jan Di was throwing the reams inside.

_ Don't worry, the young woman answered. Hurry!

.

* * *

.

In the evening, they went at the edge of the beach. Since they were in a good mood, the boys decided to play volleyball in the light of lanterns.

Eun Jae encouraged them by applauding.

But soon everyone realized that, even if it was a game, Yi Jeong and Il Hyun won't let the other get away with it.

_ If you want us to leave so that you can play against each other, please tell us, Jun Pyo dropped, sitting in the sand.

Woo Bin went near Yi Jeong and told him in a low voice so that only he can hear:

_ Control yourself, Yi Jeong.

The potter gave his friend a mean look before going back in the volleyball court.

The game went on for about half an hour before all went back to get ready for dinner.

Jan Di and Ga Eul hadn't come back yet.

.

* * *

.

_ Still competing with me, right?

Yi Jeong turned towards his brother, who had arrived behind him without warning. Il Hyun had hands in his pockets and looked at him with a little smile.

_ Why are you talking about ? Yi Jeong replied, on the defensive.

His brother released a small laugh by saying:

_ Since we are here, let's be honest, brother. You seem to have a problem with me even since we arrived.

Yi Jeong didn't seem in a mood to go on with this conversation.

_ You love her, right ? Il Hyun asked.

This was too much. The groom turned towards his brother and said with a contemptuous voice :

_ I won't let you play with her, not like you did with Eun Jae. You won't take her away, she's too pure and innocent for you to play with.

He was now panting, since those words were so hard to pronounce. Il Hyun grinned.

_ Yi Jeong... why did you think I was talking about Ga Eul ?

The sentence nailed the groom on the spot.

_ A man who's going to marry soon... should'nt you be thinking about your fiancee before your « friend » ? Il Hyun went on. After all, you know I like Eun Jae.

Yi Jeong felt his heart congealing. It was true : automatically, he didn't make the link between Il Hyun and Eun Jae, as those two had a relation much more strong, and close. He should have worried about it since the beginning.

_ Anyway, I have my answer, now, his brother said.

And he left Yi Jeong alone with his thoughts.

.

* * *

.

_ Oh God..., Ga Eul mumbled. I have a bad feeling about this.

_ Don't worry, Jan Di reassured her, going to a little typical house. They say she's very acute.

_ That was a dream you made before we passed in front of that house at the time ! Ga Eul protested. Let's go back, I'm starving !

Jan Di didn't even try to argue, and dragged her friend inside the house. A black young woman whose face was framed by long frizzy hair asked them silently to sit down. Ga Eul wasn't reassured by these strange flasks, dried leaves and bow nets, these colored fabrics hung on the ceiling, or still the bones of small animals on the table.

_ Hand, the woman said in front of them.

Jan Di grabbed Ga Eul's hand, and put her right into the warm hand of the fortune-teller.

_ Why are you doing this to me ? Ga Eul feverishly whispered. You told me you didn't believe those twaddles.

_ But you, you believe in that, Jan Di answered. Maybe what she will tell you will make you get a move on !

_ But I don't need to...

The fortune-teller cleared her throat, while examiniting Ga Eul's palm.

_ I see... a man.

Ga Eul stared at her, surprised.

_ A man ? Jan Di repeated. Who ? How is he ?

_ Soulmate, the woman answered, letting go of Ga Eul's hand. Very caring. Always watching you.

The two best friends looked at each other.

_ Maybe it's Yi Jeong, Jan Di suggested.

_ Don't be crazy, Ga Eul sighed. Yi Jeong is always watching after Eun Jae, not me !

Jan Di was about to respond, when the fortune-teller shouted again :

_ I see a veil, a white veil... a grey sky !

The fortune-teller suddenly got up, making the two friends jump of surprise. She returned with two big glasses and a bottle containing a doubtful substance of earthy color which she served.

_ What... is that ? Jan Di asked, pointing at the glass the fortune-teller gave her.

_ Kava Kava ! The woman said, giving a glass to Ga Eul too.

Jan Di and Ga Eul were not very happy about drinking that thing.

_ I don't think... it's a good idea, Ga Eul slowly said.

_ Ehm...

_ One shot. And soulmate will come back.

Jan Di turned to Ga Eul, who froze. Soulmate ? Come... ?

The fortune-teller invited them to take their drinks. Ga Eul sniffled the liquid while Jan Di was judging of its consistency.

They both took a deep breath, and drank it all in one shot.

_ Swallow, the woman warned in front of them, seeing they were ready to spit out.

Ga Eul shook her head. There was a fermented flavour which let think of some alcohol, but also something else, burning her throat. She didn't know what it was, but willy-nilly swallowed everything. Jan Di released a coughing fit, immediately imitated by Ga Eul.

_ What is it ? Ga Eul exclaimed, dropping her glass who broke.

_ Bringing the autumn's storm.

But the fortune-teller's last words never reached Jan Di ans Ga Eul's ears. Theirs heads started spinning.

.

* * *

.

Jun Pyo dropped his cellphone on the deckchair.

_Aish... what's the point giving her a cellphone if they don't answer ? He exclaimed.

Yi Jeong was sitting silently next to him. He got up to walk a little on the beach. Eun Jae joined him, a worried expression on the face.

_ Still news ? She asked.

Yi Jeong's silence was all she need. Even Woo Bin's joke couldn't light the mood.

_ You should rest, Yi Jeong advised, noticing his fiancee couldn't stand.

Eun Jae wanted to protest she could wait with him, but her legs were aching since their long session of pedal boat.

_ I'll ask the reception to warn you if anything happens, she said seriously before leaving.

Yi Jeong sat on the sand, and scratched his head nervously. Not only the absence of Ga Eul and Jan Di was worrying him, but especially, he noticed that her "friend" was more and more present in his mind at the expense of his fiancée.

He was trying hard to convince himself that it was only a matter of concern, and those doubts were caused only by the insane words of his brother.

After all, they were friends, and Ga Eul participated actively to the wedding's preparations.

After half an hour, sounds of laugh resounded in the night. Jun Pyo, Yi Jeong and Woo Bin turned around.

_ That idiot Geum Jan Di! Jun Pyo exclaimed seeing them turning up from the pontoon.

_ They look drunk, Woo Bin noticed.

Yi Jeong heaved a sigh, as they watched the two girls crossing the pontoon, barely walking properly, arm in arm, laughing out loud.

_ Oh! Ga Eul shouted while they finally reached the white sand. My shoes!

And she released Jan Di to run again on the pontoon, which made her friend bursting out of laugh.

_ Why are you playing at, you idiot?

Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong arrived near Jan Di who was trying to get up.

_ Where the hell have you been ? Jun Pyo asked.

_ Kava Kava !

She didn't seem only drunk, but completely crazy. Yi Jeong noticed Ga Eul who was on the pontoon. If she was like this too... He hurried joining her before anything happens to her.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul was on all fours on the pontoon, trying to catch her shoes in the kayak which was floating lazily.

_ Ah, hurry up ! She shouted, although it didn't mean anything.

She was feeling dizzy, and could not refrain herself from laughing without any reason, as if this was very funny. Behind her, Yi Jeong was watching her little show, having no fun at all.

_ Ga Eul, he called with a cold voice.

He looked at her turning around, and smiling when she recognized him.

_ Yi Jeong-sunbae! She exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

Her head nods from right to left, and the young man was not able to calm his anger rising. He grabbed her by the wrist to force her to get up.

_ Come on, he ordered her. Ah... what's wrong with you, drinking anything anywhere...

But Ga Eul did not seem really ready to get up.

_ Hey! Yi Jeon insisted, shaking her tmore firmly. Get a hold of yourself.

Ga Eul freed herself abruptly.

_ Yes, she says raucously. You are right, Yi Jeong-sunbae, I have to get a hold of myself. I have to stop pretending to be concerned!

And now she was speaking nonsense... Yi Jeong scratched his head, wondering what he had to do with her. Ga Eul continued her monologue:

_ I live in a shanty, I barely eat and now I have to attend a stupid marriage.

_ What? Stupid? the fiancé repeated, trying not to get angrier.

_ Exactly! Ga Eul answered, shaking the head. And moreover, I have to be a bridesmaid! I do not want to watch you living your stupid love story!

And she released a hiccup. Yi Jeong rolled his eyes.

_ You are drunk, he noticed. Get up.

He went behind her and put his arms under her armpits to make her standing up. Unbalanced, Ga Eul stirred and turned on herself to finish in Yi Jeong's arms. She smiled stupidly, staring at him with her glazed-look.

_ I feel sad today, she whispered. Sunbae, you are the worst of all... The worst...

And she was hitting his shoulder with her soft fists, making him jump of surprise. Yi Jeong held her tightly to prevent her from falling, but he was beginning to feel uncomfortable by their closeness. And he couldn't figure out why.

Ga Eul suddenly tied her arms around his neck. Yi Jeong froze.

_Ya … Ga Eul …

_ Yi Jeong sunbae... will you ever love me like I do ? She asked in a whisper before kissing him with all the passion and the awkwardness she had.

It was so sudden as Yi Jeong widened. No it was not definitively Ga Eul ha was holding. Because if that was the case, his heart would not have begun beating so hardly, so fast he couldn't figure out why. Ga Eul's lips were hot, and stucked against him as he didn't know what to do any more. This kiss was just incredible.

He wondered if he would have had the same if he had kissed her that night, years ago in his studio, before her telephone rings. His memory made him close the eyes, and answer the kiss. Yes, it would definetely have been magical.

The hands of Yi Jeong wrinkled on Ga Eul's waist, the young girl who seemed still unbalanced.

The young fiancé suddenly woke up and got free abruptly of this embrace. He released Ga Eul a bit too violently, glancing on the beach. What if someone had seen them?

_ Ah!

Having released her too suddenly, Ga Eul lost her balance. Her head hit one of the posts of the pontoon before she pitifully fell in the sea.

_ Ga Eul! Yi Jeong exclaimed, plunging both hands to catch her.

Fortunately, she didn't fall very far away, and the water was shallow in this place. She was still breathing, but was unconcious.

_ Ga Eul … Ga Eul! Yi Jeong shouted, shaking her fervently.

But the young lady didn't answer. She had just closed her eyes. The alcohol knocked her out. Yi Jeong heaved a deep sigh and sat down on the pontoon's wet wood, staring at the sleeping Ga Eul her wet clothes sticking on her skin. A fresh wind blowed and in the silence, a wind Yi Jeong felt going to the depths of his being, where his heart was beating fast.

Certainly the adrenalin, the fear he had when she fell in the water.

.

.

 _Haaan ! Ga Eul drank alcohol and finally kissed Yi Jeong ! ^^_

 _I want to APOLOGIZE to New Caledonians, or kava kava experts , I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or culture, I just made limited reasearches so if that's upsetting you because the drug effects are wrong, I deeply apologize, it wasn't my intentions. _

_Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed it, don't forget to leave a review and I'll see you soon ^^_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _Hello Everyone !_

 _This fanfiction is very precious to me. So I thought you would like it ^^ I know I've been away from the keyboard from a long time, forgive me._

 _I'm willing to update my fanfiction so you'll forgive me._

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Tell me about it ! Yi Jeong can be as stupid as Jun Pyo sometimes... but he's just confused_

 _ **jayjayzek** : Well, I'm glad I received your telepathy message. ^^ Well Eun Jae is not already suspicious about it, she's just caring about Ga Eul and Yi Jeong's friendship... Oh, I hope your prayers will be answered. Sorry for the mistakes, as I said, I'm trying my best, but it's hard. Thank you again YOU for leaving me comments._

 _ **Isha:** Ehm... no, I don't think so ^^'_

 _ **Charity:** Ok there you go_

 _ **heartluv:** that's true that lots of people forget about Il Hyun. I'm glad you find it fascinating ;)_

 _ **Acuario:** Espero que este capítulo te guste ^^_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Chapter 4

.

* * *

.

Jan Di and Ga Eul were sitting side by side at the table near the beach. They looked at each other, worried, then pretended being fascinated by their hands on their knees. Anyway, watching anything else was better than seeing the cold gazes of Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong in front of them.

_ So ? Jun Pyo finally asked. Who do we talk about first ? The one who fell in the sea, looking for the shoes she was already wearing …

His look went towards Ga Eul who took care of looking the other way.

_ Or the one who threw up on me and ruined my vest again, after playing the pursuit race on the beach ?

Jun Pyo stared at Jan Di with an authoritarian look.

_ Gu Jun Pyo, Jan Di began to calm her lover.  
_ What is this sweet voice? Jun Pyo cut off. You believe it'll work on me ?

Jan Di frowned and looked away. Yi Jeong heaved a sigh, before saying:

_ The guests will arrive soon. Eun Jae is looking for you two everywhere for the fittings.

Without looking at the boys, Jan Di and Ga Eul hurried joining Eun Jae. Yi Jeong and Jun Pyo sighed.

_ Who would have believed that we would have this kind of problem? Yi Jeong commented.

Before Jun Pyo could answer, Ji Hoo arrived in front of them, putting on the table a plastic bottle containing a liquid not attractive at all. He took place in front of Jun Pyo and Yi Jeong and declared:

_ If I believe the effects, they were under the influence of the alcohol, and the kava kava, a plant known for its relaxing virtues. However, it is more considered as a drug.

_ A drug? Yi Jeong repeated, perplexed.  
_ Ya... where did they wander around to get drugs? Jun Pyo shouted out, standing up.  
_ It's very common here, Ji Hoo tempered while Yi Jeong was opening the bottle to smell its content. And it's not illegal. I think that the mixture led to this strange behavior. Anaway, the symptoms are there: euphoria, stimulating effect, disinhibition...

Yi Jeong froze before repeating.

_ Disinhibition?

He was still feeling Ga Eul's stolen kiss on his lips.  
Without asking for it more, he stood up, pretending going to present his respects to his future in-laws, even if all knew they were arriving only two hours later.

.

* * *

.

_ You were right, Ga Eul, Eun Jae was saying, from her little podium, while the needlewoman was working on the hem of her bridal dress. I was certain that I had to change it...

The bridesmaid brought the silver shoes near the bride-to-be, before answering:

_ No, this dress is just magnificent, you shouldn't let it go.

The needlewoman of the hotel got up, then bowed by saying:

_ If you need me for anything else...

Ga Eul bowed when she left, then looked at Eun Jae in the mirror. She was just... radiant. More than she could ever be. Thinking this... she had a big smile.

_ Why are you smiling ? Eun Jae asked, seeing her in the reflection.

Ga Eul shook her head:

_ I was just thinking that you missed the veil and the bouquet to complete everything.

She grabbed the bouquet (which was a prototype for the moment) and put in Eun Jae's hands before seizing delicately the veil.

_ Seonsaengnim, began Ga Eul sheepishly, I wanted to apologize for yesterday evening. Jan Di and I caused many worries to everybody. We behaved badly.

Eun Jae shook the head, smiling.

_ Don't worry, she cut off, at least you came back safe. That's more important. By the way, where is Jan Di ? She didn't stay for the fittings long.  
_ She went to help with the decorations on the small cliff where the ceremony will take place. She certainly wants to make it up with Jun Pyo before the wedding. I'll go to help her after the fittings. Oh, I forgot to show you!

Ga Eul smoothed nervously the front of her bridesmaid's dress and went through her bag.

_ What is it? Eun Jae asked.

Ga Eul took out a magnificent small white porcelain bell, finely worked she showed her.

_ I found that when I... went to visit my grandfather, the bridesmaid explained, shaking it. I thought of hanging it on the arc of flowers where you will be … married…

She was speaking with a low voice, like she was waiting for the bride-to-be decision. Eun Jae was delighted, and took the object to examine it.

_ It's beautiful, she murmured, looking at the object from every angle with tenderness. The design is inspired by the dynasty Tang, right ? That should have cost a fortune!

Ga Eul shook the head, not expecting less from a pottery lover like Eun Jae. The bride thanked warmly her bridesmaid, moved by such the present.

_ I will go to hang it on, then then, Ga Eul concluded, taking back the little bell.

Someone knocked on the door at this moment. Eun Jae hurried to go into its room, not wanting anyone to see her dress before the big day. Ga Eul went to open the door and found herself face to face with Yi Jeong, the fist in the air to knock.

_ Yi Jeong sunbae, Ga Eul said, surprised finding him here.

He did not answer, and stared at her from head to toes in her beautiful bridesmaid's dress, while she moved away to let him in. Ga Eul hurried explaining:

_ Ah she is in the room, trying her dress, so …

_ I just wanted to tell her her our parents arrived, Yi Jeong finally replied, still looking at her.

Eun Jae's voice reached them through the door:

_ I 'm almost ready ! Oh, Yi Jeong, look at the present Ga Eul gave us for our wedding.

The young man looked down towards the hands of Ga Eul, who showed him the small white bell. He grabbed it in his hands, and examined it. He was an expert, and recognized the design right away, while Ga Eul was explaining:

_ It's some white porcelain from the dynasty Tang. I thought of hanging on it on the arc where you will be...

Yi Jeong looked at the bell, not saying anything, but Ga Eul saw him wrinkling the hand on her gift. He glared at her, before saying in a contemptuous rustle:

_ Ga Eul, are you stupid?

The blood of the bridesmaid froze.

_ What do you try to prove by buying this trinket ? Yi Jeong insisted. What? Hang it on? Don't make me laugh!

He forced her to take it back without further ado. Ga Eul lowered the head, and left the room, while Yi Jeong watched without really seeing it, the place where she was stading, a few seconds earlier.

When Eun Jae went out finally of her room, he was looking at the front door:

_ Is everything ok ? The bride-to-be asked.

Yi Jeong turned to her with a big smile.

_ Shall we go? he suggested slowly.

Eun Jae didn't notice while they were walking in the corridor her future husband's eyes were full of anger as the thoughts crowded in his spirit:  
How dare she... wasting her money for such an expensive trinket when she was barely eating and living suitably ? She was hypocrite...

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul had crossed all the beach, dressed with an ample shirt tucked in her mini-short and a hat protecting her from the sun. She climbed on the small hill, and saw that groomsmen and bridesmaids were already working. Actually, to be more precise, Jun Pyo was sitting on a chair, giving orders, and Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were working, laughing at the inactivity of the F4 leader. Jan Di was fixing lanterns to make a fairy light, and Ga Eul decided to help her.  
The guests came a little later seeing the preparations, with the future two spouses. Eun Jae presented to Jan Di and Ga Eul her little sister, who was the last bridesmaid. All four girls finished the preparations by getting acquainted.

.

* * *

.

The sound of their laugh reached the boys while they had a break on the chairs.

_ So noisy... Aish, Jun Pyo mumbled.  
_ It's a good thing they get along well, Yi Jeong answered, while taking a sip from his bottle.

Jun Pyo sighed, and drank all his own bottle, looking around for Jan Di, which was putting a vase on a table. Yi Jeong noticed the bracelet his friend was wearing, a bracelet almost identical to his.

_ Oh... you too have this bracelet?

Jun Pyo smiled and considered the present he had received.

_ It's Jan Di who got it for me from the market. She told me it had a special meaning, according to the seller. The women and their superstitions, he commented with a brief laugh.

Yi Jeong frowned, surprised. Ga Eul had offered him the same bracelet but had never said anything about a special meaning.

_ A meaning? What is it ?  
_ Apparently, it's supposed to be given to the person with whom you want to spend the rest of your life with, or something like that...Women are so naive sometimes... We can make them buy anything...

Yi Jeong's gaze became empty, as he felt a stone falling in his chest.

.

* * *

.

Ga Eul continued the preparations without caring about Yi Jeong. Eun Jae was happy of all the energy her bridesmaid was showing decorating the place where the dream would become a reality. Lots of energy, indeed...Too much energy actually

_ Is it OK? She asked, seeing Ga Eul darning quickly the hem of a veil decorating a column.

_ Yes, of course, the bridesmaid replied, pricking the muslin. Why wouldn't I be okay ? Everybody is so excited about tomorrow.

Eun Jae watched at her arranging the curtain for the third time today. If the hem wasn't perfectly made, nobody would have realized it, but Ga Eul was persisting in taking care herself of all the unimportant details.

_ Did you fight again with Yi Jeong?

The question of Eun Jae nailed Ga Eul on-the-spot who spat instinctively:

_ What? No !

Ga Eul had gotten so much used to deny all which could connect her to the young potter that she made no effort to prepare her answer. Her lie was obvious.

_ What happened? Eun Jae sighed, almost falling on a chair. It's not common you guys fight like this.

Preparing her answer was crucial.

_ SeonSaengnim, Ga Eul explained carefully, sitting down on the chair in front of her. It's nothing. I think Yi Jeong is just under a lot of stress with the wedding. I'm not angry with him.

She smiled to Eun Jae, then began to tidy up her sewing kit. Reassured, the bride glanced at her future husband. He was emotionless, on his deckchair, and staring at Ga Eul. Eun Jae felt cold sweats... particularly when Yi Jeong noticed that she was looking at him smiled like nothing happened.

_ Do you think, Eun Jae murmured with a trembling voice, turning to Ga Eul, that he's doubting... that I am the right one for him?

Ga Eul raised her head and saw Eun Jae to look at her with big worried eyes. She seemed suddenly really bad.

_ Do you believe there is another one? the bride-to-be asked.

Ga Eul felt a shiver crossing her body. Her smile was hesitant, and she gently pressed Eun Jae's hand.

_ I think that Sunbae doubts about himself, that's all, she answered with a soft voice. If he will be a good husband... Yi Jeong Sunbae had a lot of disappointment and pain in his life, Ga Eul finnished for herself, her gaze becoming lost.

It was true, she would never forget that night when she had had to help him entering in his studio. He was drunk and discouraged. Ga Eul was sure Yi Jeong was only stressed. If only it was because he doubted about the wedding...

_ Anyway, she started again with a smile, everything is alright. Seonsaengnim, I'll work hard so that everything will be perfect.

Eun Jae watched Ga Eul standing up to go to see the silverware which just arrived. The bride realized that Yi Jeong was still following Ga Eul with his eyes.

.

.

.

 _This is coming soon ! The wedding !_

 _It's starting to be VERY confused between Ga Eul, Yi Jeong and Eun Jae ! I Hope you liked this chapter._

 _Don't forget to leave me a review and I hope to see you soon :D_

 _._

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _Hello everyone !_

 _How are you ? Here's a new chapter of that fanfiction. I hope you'll like it ^^_

 _I know I've been away for a long time, I'm sorry, but anyway I hope you guys will like that chapter ^^_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Oooh, poor Yi Jeong, please understand that poor guy he's lost between his future wife and Ga Eul :3 Yeah, I loved writing that moment when Ga Eul and Jan Di were lectured it was really fun to write it !_

 _ **Charity** : There you are_

 _ **jayjayzek** : I think everybody is sad and nervous about Yi Jeong. I never thought he would be upsetting everyone that much xD I understand that there are many questions right now. You're asking me if there will be a wedding ? Well, the title is obvious isn't it ?_

 _ **Guest** : Well, I hope you will like this chapter_

 _ **Acuario** : __Gracias. Aparentemente, Yi Jeong pone nervioso a todo el mundo. Espero que este capítulo te guste_

.

* * *

.

Chapter 5

.

* * *

.

The dinner took place in a quiet atmosphere, full of respect and conventions. The parents spoke about the wedding, about their children's future, which was already scheduled, about the link which will unite their two families. Jan Di was glancing at Ga Eul in front of bridesmaid was focusing on her plate, showing a nonchalant expression.  
Jan Di kicked her under the table to draw her attention. Ga Eul looked at her without understanding. Jan Di shook the head by staring at Ga Eul straight, meaning she was fooling no one with her comedy.

_ I think an elder boy would be right, Yi Jeong's father - Tan Yeong - said. Our tradition of pottery has to be passed on.

Ga Eul socked Jan Di in the eye, denying again. She didn't notice Yi Jeong, always looking at her, paying no attention on the conversation where his future was decided. When Ga Eul crossed his look, she smiled to him politely and looked down, what contributed to irritate him.

Why was she acting like an innocent ? She seemed totally indifferent.

No, she was not indifferent,Yi Jeong thought, seeing her focusing to cut her meat... with a spoon.

Il Hyun put a knife in her hands.

_ Thank you, Ga Eul murmured to Il Hyun.

Their small conversation was noticed by Yi Jeong's father, who looked at his elder son.

_ Son, he said with a cold tone. Don't you think you should keep a low profile? Speaking at the same time as your elders is inadmissible.

_ No, it's my..., Ga Eul began to justify everything.

But the young man put his hand on hers to keep her silent. This inappropriate contact petrified Ga Eul who looked at him, shocked, whereas Yi Jeong straightened out on his chair.

_ I know, father, the elder son declared, I have never deserved your respect, right?

He got up and left the table. Ga Eul had a look to the father of the bridegroom, and followed Il Hyun.  
Yi Jeong noticed she hadn't touched her plate, just having moved and cut her food.

.

* * *

.

_ Sunbae!

Ga Eul ran to catch up Il Hyun on the beach.

_ I'm sorry, she said sheepishly, bowing in front of him.

The brother of Yi Jeong shook his head.

_ Don't worry for that, it's not your fault. You've probably noticed for a long time our family is a mess.

Ga Eul avoided his look while hearing this annoying revelation. Il Hyun looked at her for a few minutes, then approached her.

_ You're ready for tomorrow? He asked, hands in pockets.

No answer again. Il Hyun smiled.

_ We are the same, Ga Eul. I can understand you better than anyone. And I see that you're following my advices very well. Even too well. We would say you've already healed your broken heart since your little escape the last week.

The young woman looked at the sea. Il Hyun noted that Yi Jeong was crossing the paved path and running, looking from right to left. He was looking for them. The older brother got an idea.

_ Ga Eul, he declared with a strong and clear voice. I can't change a heart which doesn't belong to me.

As soon as he saw his younger brother arriving on the beach, Il Hyun took Ga Eul in his arms without warning.

_ But I shall not tolerate you play with the one you already have, he murmured to her.

Shocked, Ga Eul didn't move. She didn't see Yi Jeong behind her who was staring at them. After a few seconds which looked like an eternity, realizing that Il Hyun was only tightening his grip, Ga Eul freed herself before running away.  
Il Hyun watched at her leaving, paying attention to his brother only when he grabbed him by the collar to spit :

_ You …

This threat didn't frightened Il Hyun at all. He smiled with irony:

_ What you feel, Yi Jeong? Anger? Jealousy?

_ I've warned you. Don't lay a finger on her, okay ?

Il Hyun got free harshly.

_ You shouldn't worry, I will certainly not be able to hurt her as much as you did.

_ … What ?

His brother released a sad laugh.

_ Oh please ! Don't play innocent with me. You can't stop going from one to another ! He dropped. One day from your wedding, you're still jealous for your bridesmaid … ?

Yi Jeong wasn't able to think properly.

_ If you have a single piece of respect for Eun Jae, Il Hyun mumbled with an icy tone, set your record straight. I won't let you marry her if you still have feelings for another woman. Eun Jae doesn't deserve this... She needs a man who'll love her completely. And so does Ga Eul.

.

* * *

.

The parents were inside for a little tea. Everyone else stayed outside.

_ How about playing truth or dare ? Woo Bin proposed.

Everyone agreed, except Ga Eul who was missing. When Eun Jae asked where she was, Jan Di said she wanted to finish the fairy lights before tomorrow, so she went to the little hill where the wedding will be attended.

Eun Jae didn't notice yet that Yi Jeong was missing too.

.

* * *

.

_ The said you would be here.

Ga Eul turned around. Her hair were spinning as the evening breeze rose. Yi Jeong walked closer to her, hands in pockets.

_ I just came to hang on the last touch, the young woman explained while going away from the arc.  
Yi Jeong watched the bell slowly ringing according to the wind. He looked at Ga Eul who smiled.

_ Tomorrow is the big day, he dropped.

Ga Eul nodded.

_ Yes … Sunbae, shouldn't you be with the others?

Under normal circumstances, Yi Jeong would have taken it for a simple question, not different from others. But seeing the last events which made him go crazy, like realizing how Ga Eul was really feeling... or even his own confusion.

She was avoiding the topic.

_ They're playing the truth or dare game, Yi Jeong answered, glancing at the beach where the little fire light showed him the game was going on.

Ga Eul followed his look, and there was a silence. Until …

_ Should we play too? Yi Jeong proposed.

In the night twilight, Ga Eul couldn't see very well his face.

_ Wh... What ?  
_ Choose: Truth or dare ?

Yi Jeong saw her blinking, a bit confused. Then …

_ Dare ?

He had been anticipating it. Truth would have been too hard for her, Yi Jeong thought with sarcasm. However, he was planning on trapping her.

_ Then, help me rehearsing for tomorrow.

_ Rehearse ? Ga Eul repeated without understanding.

Yi Jeong suddenly grabbed her hand. He felt her freezing, automatically squeezing his hand... and loosened her grip suddenly. Ga Eul smiled politely.

_ Let's go, he declared, facing the arch.

The fresh wind rang the small bell. Ga Eul's hand was as stiff as a board. Yi Jeong turnedslowly the head to her, staring her eyes. Nevertheless, she remained impassive. Since when had she become so talented to hide her feelings?

_ Then, she said, carefully articulating her words. Normally the priest will say something as: So Yi Jeong, will you marry Cha Eun Jae here present as your legitimate wife ?

Yi Jeong felt Ga Eul trembling. Her voice too. She made a move to rub her shoulder, even though she was wearing a cardigan and it was not cold. On the contrary … The bridegroom watched her.  
They exchanged a look.

_ My turn, Yi Jeong went on, with a calm voice full of hidden meanings. Do you take So Yi Jeong as your husband ?

This time, Ga Eul couldn't hide her confusion. She lowered her gaze, looking for a way out... then trying to free herself... before stopping. She was starting to wooble.

_ I... I do, the young woman answered with a trembling voice.

She was petrified by what she had just said. A few seconds passed, and then... Ga Eul smiled.

_ Sunbae, I think you're ready.

Ga Eul let go of his hand. The young potter was surprised. Since when did she start playing that little game ? Since when did they BOTH start to play that little game ?

_ I choose Truth, Ga Eul, he declared with a cold voice.

He wasn't smiling, and showed her his wrist, where there was the bracelet she gave him a few times ago.

_What is the meaning of this ?

Her smile disappeared... and she bowed in front of him.

_ I'm sorry, Sunbae. I don't know.

_ Don't lie to me, Yi Jeong cut off harshly. You have to tell me the truth. This is the rule of the game right ? You should know it better than anyone.

Ga Eul stayed silent. Why does it have to be always like this with him lately ?

_ Do I have to wait for you to get drunk or take some drugs before you decide to be honnest with me ? Yi Jeong asked.

The silence of Ga Eul rang as a confession. Yi Jeong felt his heart stopping. The blood bubbled in his ears, but it was not anger. The young woman tried to go away, hiding her expression. But Yi Jeong grabbed her and continued to speak, this time more agressively:

_ Truth again, Ga Eul, this day … this day before I went to Sweden … if I had kissed you … would you have encourage me to go to Eun Jae ?

_ Eun Jae is your first love, Ga Eul answered as if it was an obvious fact.

But she looked the other way when she said it.

Yi Jeong grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him. Under the fabric, anyone would have noticed her stiffening as a picket: was it the fresh wind, this physical contact, or the fact that they were alone under this arc ? Ga Eul's nonchalant expression was slowly fading away.

_ Ga Eul, answer me, he ordered, looking at her straight in the eyes.

Strangely, Ga Eul was trembling.

_ Ga Eul tell me what you would have done today.

The girl slowly freed herself and smiled. A wrinkled smile. The ice was breaking.

_ Nothing is the same, sunbae, so it will be difficult to me to answer you.

And she turned to walk away from him.

_ Ga Eul ! Yi Jeong exclaimed again. I want to hear it from your mouth! Answer me!

He couldn't understand why he was loosing his temper. Yi Jeong knew women's reactions at the fingertips. He knew how to get what he wanted from them. And that had never been very complicated.

But he couldn't understand why he couldn't handle this. Not with Ga Eul. Her supposed indifference was driving him crazy, and he didn't know why. She wans't even respecting the story they've had?

The young woman suddenly made an about-turn towards him. The eyes were brilliant, and her voice trembled:

_ Don't get married with Eun Jae tomorrow. Forget her, leave far from her and take me with you. Don't you know how much I love you and how much I loved you more and more all this time where you were far from me ? Don't look at he as Eun Jae's substitute, and love me for who I am.

Her monologue nailed Yi Jeong on-the-spot. This time, Ga Eul wasn't smiling anymore. This truth that had been repressed in the depths of herself had gone out in a harsh way, and none of them were really prepared to hear it.

_ Ga Eul..., Yi Jeong began.

_ These words, she cut off, were they what you wanted to hear, Sunbae? Aren't they too selfish, too cruel towards Eun Jae? They are, right ? A person so kind, so thoughtful, who taught me pottery, who learnt me to know you better … I am a horrible person, right? I would be so selfish and thankless if these words were true …

Tears were ready to fall. She was still denying the truth although it was right under her eyes.

_ How I could be so selfish, it's absurd, she finished in a whisper.

And she turned away from him, heaving a sigh. When she talked, all she could said was :

_ Sunbae, you're getting married finally ! I am so happy, Ga Eul said in a cheerful voice. Congratulations !

And here we are. She had put back the mask. The mask where she was hidding her sadness. For Yi Jeong, seeing her like this was too painful.

_ Ga Eul... Yi Jeong began, walking towards her.

He didn't know yet what he was actually doing... but in his mind, Yi Jeong realized he was suffering from being far away from her, watching her sufferring. It wasn't too late. They still could figure something out.

But the bridesmaid moved back immediately and raised hands in sign of defense. Yi Jeong stopped right away.

_ No, ordered Ga Eul with a feverish voice. Yi Jeong sunbae... please don't come, she started again in a softer voice.

He watched at her regaining composure, training to smile as if it was the most beautiful day of her life. Something deep down inside him broke. His heart.

_ I really look forward for tomorrow, she lied unscrupulously. That you finally see Eun Jae in her bridal dress. She's so beautiful.

Yi Jeong didn't believe it, but noticed that in addition to that, he was like Ga Eul: he was anxious about tomorrow.

.

.

.

 _Now that Yi Jeong finally made a move, it's Ga Eul who is stepping back !_

 _God, I want to punch them !_

 _The story is about to finish ! **Next step: the weddiiiiiiiiiiing !** I looove weddings ! Don't you ?_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everyone !_

 _I'm sorry I knew I was away for a really long time I was really busy :(. Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope you had a great summer ^^_

 _ **asanzu** : Pues espero que este capitulo te guste._

 _ **jayjayzek** : You've waited a long time, right ? I'm sorry :'( And yes, the wedding is still going on of course, it's the title of my fanfiction, the "bridesmaid" so I need it xD_

 _ **marybabe12** : You're not the only one wanting to punch Yi Jeong, but please, please sorry for him, he's confused, poor little thiiing_

 _ **Charity** : Well I hope you'll like Yi Jeong and Eun Jae's wedding. :)_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Aaarg, please understand that poor little thing, Yi Jeongie is confused, poor little thing :')_

 _ **Guest** : You've seen nothing yet xD_

 _ **Isha** : ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok ok _

_**Acuario** : Gracias ^^ Espero que este capitulo te guste ^^'_

 _ **Guest** : Well, it's a long shot xD_

 _I hope you like this chapter !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

_ Want me to break your arm?  
_ What?

Yi Jeong turned towards Woo Bin, who was next to him, tying his tie.

_ Seen your face, it looks like you're attending a funeral.

Yi Jeong looked through the window.

_ It may be the case, he murmured, more for himself than for his friend.

Woo Bin seemed to understand to what he was referring to. He poked his friend before saying:

_ We'll wait for you in the living-room.

He turned around to go out of the room, while Yi Jeong was still staring through the window. The maffioso finally stopped:

_ Yi Jeong, there's something you might want to know.  
_ What is it ?  
_ Ga Eul doesn't have any grandfathers left. They passed away a long time ago.

The bridegroom slowly turned towards him, a shocked expression on the face. Woo Bin glanced at him before nodding, and went out.

.

.

.

_ Are you all here ?

_ Yes... sit down please.

Eun Jae obeyed and sat on the armchair. She seemed more preoccupied than before, with her wrinkled smile. Her little sister arranged her dress, so it won't crease.

_ I'll get you a glass of water, Ga Eul decided, walking through the door.

_ No !

Eun Jae's scream made everyone turned around. The bride-to-be froze, and cleared her throat.

_ I mean... Thank you, but I don't need water. I'll just have a fan. Going to the bathroom would be difficult in this dress. My sister will get it.

Jan Di raised an eyebrow. Eun Jae was acting weird. It looked like she wanted Ga Eul to stay here. For some reason.

_ Oh my God ! Jun Pyo's wife said with a panicked look. The flowers are missing !

_ Flowers ? What flowers ? Eun Jae's sisters said with a panic look.

Ga Eul frowned.

_ But there is no..., she started carefully.

_ Ga Eul and I are going to get them, okay ?

And Jan Di grabbed Ga Eul and dragged her outside before she could say anything. They were walking on the corridor when Jan Di made Ga Eul pivot.

_ Ga Eul, you have only one word to say, and I'll oppose to the wedding, her best friend declared seriously.  
_ What?

Jan Di heaved a long sigh.

_ You remember you told me, a very long time ago ? I'm telling you the same here: it's a wedding this time, it's serious !

Ga Eul got free abruptly, and smiled to Jan Di, who lowered her arms in front of her friend's reaction.

_ Jan Di, everything is fine, she sighed in a low voice.

The eyes were shining. Jan Di underlined:

_ You go tell the boys to go down, then.  
_ Jan Di …  
_ Since you're so obstinate telling me you moved on and everything is over, Ga Eul, go and tell Yi Jeong-sunbae that he has to come down to get married now.

And Ga Eul watched her friend running away before she could answer.

.

.

.

_ Ready ?

The groom seemed lost in his thoughts. Il-Hyun was going to go out when Yi Jeong called him:

_ Hyung …

It was the first time since a long time that he called him like that.

_ How much do you love Eun Jae? Yi Jeong asked.

This time, no pretending. Il Hyun looked at his brother, then released a sad smile.

_ Well... isn't it obvious ? He asked, pointing at his groomsmen suit.  
_ You're ready to let her go like that?  
_ If we are soulmates destined to be together, then I'll continue to wait for her for years.

Yi Jeong didn't answer. He had the bitter impression he'd already heard something similar.

_ Someone taught me that, last week, Il Hyun insisted.

Last week, Yi Jeong thought, Ga Eul had disappeared for a whole day. The groom glanced at his brother. Did he spend the day with her ?

.

.

 **Flash Back**

.

Il Hyun turned on the street, with his little car. Even if he was driving for years now, it was a pleasure to drive. He always had a driver before.

He suddenly noticed someone on a bench. He knew her before. Yi Jeong's friend. Chu Ga Eul. She seemed sad, and pale.

.

.

They drove out of the town.

_ My supplier live in the campaign, Il Hyun explained. That's where I can have the best coffee in the country.

Ga Eul didn't answer. It was like she was dead inside. Il Hyun knew what was happening : he could see it by the way she was grabbing the wedding invitation with her both hands. The young man had an idea.

_ Why do you stop here ? Ga Eul asked with a weak voice.

Il Hyun pointed a little hill.

_ I've went there once, when my mum did her first suicide attempt, and I cried the whole day. I was feeling better facing the sky. Yi Jeong preferred hiding under a table.

He got out of the car, encouraging her to do the same. They both climbed the little hill.

_ Stay here all you want, Il Hyun said. When I'll come back, I'll pick you. I promise.

Ga Eul was looking at him, half puzzled, blasé... hurt. Il Hyun went on :

_ No one will see you, no one will hear you. Release everything you have.

And he walked away from her. He didn't do one meter he heard her crying. And then a scream of despair.

.

.

Il Hyun came back hours later. She was still here. Sitting on the hill, watching the view.

_ I thought you might me hungry, he said, giving her a lunch box he bought not far away from here.

They had their little picnic here, quietly. Il Hyun watched her. Her nose was red, but it seems she stopped crying a long time before his arrival. He waited for her to talk :

_ Four years ago..., she murmured. I gave him my heart. And he never gave it back.

Il Hyun didn't say anything. She needed someone to hear her.

_ So I'll wait for him. I've waited four years, I can wait four other years, and four more, and more...

Ga Eul's lips trembled. She tried to stretch them. In vain. First try, second try... the young lady sighed, and cleared her throat. The third time, her lips stretched on a little smile.

The young lady tried harder.

And So Il Hyun found himself in front a smiling Ga Eul. A joyful woman.

_ Until then, she concludes, how about giving Eun Jae the best wedding she deserved ?

 **End of the Flash Back**

.

.

.

Someone knocked on the door of the private room, and Ga Eul walked in, dressed in bridesmaid.

_ It's time to come down, she declared in a clear and neutral voice.

She was having a perfectly detached expression, knowing that five boys in front of her were sounding her. Ga Eul clenched her teeth behind her smile and moved away from the entrance, containing her stress by squeezing her bouquet. Yi Jeong was very elegant in his black suit.

The four groomsmen went out in silence. Yi Jeong was the last one. He glanced at Ga Eul, then pushed the front door suddenly, locking them both in the private living room.

_ Sunbae? Ga Eul asked, shocked.

Her heart skipped a beat when he grabbed her shoulders. Yi Jeong stared at her, indifferent to the bouquet falling.

_ Ga Eul, it's your last chance, he whistled.

She looked away.

_ What do you expect from me, Sunbae? She asked.

_ If what you feel is what I believe then... let me hear it. It's... _our_ last chance.

Hearing his words, Ga Eul turned to him, petrified. Did he really say what she had heard ?

_ Sunbae, she murmured in looking at him in eyes. I...

But she couldn't do it. She spent so much time saying the contrary. Yi Jeong blowed :

_ You know what you are, Ga Eul ? You're a coward. Do you remember that night when you told me I was a coward, because I wasn't even able to tell Eun Jae my feelings ?

Ga Eul remembered well. Everything seemed so easy back time.

_ It's you, the coward this time, Ga Eul, Yi Jeong spat. You're afraid to say it... and you make everyone suffering for it.

The young lady closed her eyes. Her blank expression disappeared, leaving in front of Yi Jeong a pale and desperate lady. She opened her mouth, ready to say something, and closed it, mortified.

Yi Jeong knew he was unfair. He was a coward, just like her. But he wanted so bad to hear it. At least once.

_ Ga Eul, Yi Jeong ordered, say it.

No answer. Ga Eul had a painful expression, almost ready to cry.

_ Sunbae, please, she begged him in a whisper. Don't...

But he was merciless.

_ Say it, he whispered back.

Ga Eul closed her eyes when she saw his face coming closer. Her heart was beating fast. No, it wasn't right ! He couldn't do it ! He couldn't kiss her, or even touching her ! He was getting married ! It wasn't right !

_ I love you... !

Her feverish murmur came out of her mouth and Yi Jeong stopped right away. He heard it. Finally.

Ga Eul opened her eyes and went on:

_ But this doesn't change anything. And you can't blame me for this, Sunbae, she said painfully.

_ Ga Eul ! Why don't you force me to stay here ? Why aren't you begging me not to go ?

_ How can I do that ? Ga Eul answered.

_ Are you ready to see me getting married to anybody else? Yi Jeong insisted. You've waited for me for years, will you be able of keeping waiting forever?

Ga Eul was completely lost. She didn't know what to do any more. They had been blind all this time with so much strength that when the right moment had come, they were lost.

_ The bridegroom has to come down, they heard behind the door.

Ga Eul widened, whereas Yi Jeong sighed.

_ Ga Eul, he announced, tell me not to go down.

How could she possibly say that ? Yi Jeong raised his head to look at her, but the young lady avoided his look. How could she possibly say that ?

It was just...

_ I have to go back, the young woman whispered, without knowing really why. I... I have to tell Eun Jae that you are fine.

_ But I am not fine, Yi Jeong blowed.

Ga Eul blinked and pursed her lips to refrain from crying.

_ I'm not fine, he repeated, taking two steps towards her.

Yi Jeong was about to do something, when someone knocked the door again.

_ It's time to go down !

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong looked at each other. The young lady was nearly crying, and shook her head. Yi Jeong lowered his head.

And slowly, he unbolted the door.

Ga Eul ran away.

 _._

 _._

 _Do you want to slap Yi Jeong ? **Yes, I know, but THIS, my children, IS . THE . CLICHE . KOREAN . BOY**_

 _You can't BLAME Yi Jeong. he's just being like Jun Pyo in his wedding_

 _Next step ? THE WEDDIIIIIIIIIIING !_

 _I hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave me a review !_

 _See ya !_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._


	7. Chapter 7

_._

 _Hi Everyone !_

 _._

 _ **HERE WE ARE: THE LAST CHAPTER ! (+ 1200words epilogue which will be updated later on the next week ^^)**_

 _I really want to thank you all for support me while I was writing this fanfiction, it was really one of my favorite ^^_

 _._

 _ **jayjayzek** : Here we are ^^ I forgive you. I had to finish it, I really lie this fanfiction, so ^^ Well Il Hyun was hurt too by his parents, not only Yi Jeong, so I wanted to exress that too ^^ Well Yi Jeong won't say clearly that he loves her, you know, boys are kind of reluctant to say those things ^^ Thank you ^^ I ALWAYS LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR REVIEWS ! ^o^ PS: I'm saying it now, because you'll read that chapter right away but... please don't hate me c:_

 _ **awesome-raji** : Yes EunJae feels really insecure, and it won't get better. But the real question is... is the wedding cake delicious ,? xD _

_**asanzu** : Gracias :) __Es siempre un placer de ver comentarios escritos en_ _español. Lo siento Mi español está algo oxidado_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : Yi Jeong is not a coward, he ust can't stand EunJae being unhappy. He hurt her so much. But I think you'll hate him even more xD But please don't hate me :(_

 _ **Charity:** There you go_

 _ **isha** : Well they are both confused, coward, and don't want to hurt EunJae_

 _ **fazn:** I wish he could do that._

 _ **heartluv** : Well things are really a mess right now. Hope everything will go fine_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Last Chapter**

.

* * *

.

_ Everything is settled, Jan Di said.  
_ Father will arrive soon, Eun Jae's sister assured by faning fervently her sister, at the risk of ruffling her hair.

Ga Eul entered the room, confused. Eun Jae noticed it immediately:

_ Ga Eul ? What's wrong ?

Jan Di glanced at her and understood something happened. She took the Eun Jae's sister by the hand and went out, pleading that they absolutely had to find the father of the bride.

The two young women ended up alone.

_ What's going on? The future bride asked.

Ga Eul pinched her lips, wondering how she was going to speak about it. There was a few seconds of silence, then …she was about to answer when Eun Jae's veil fell from her head.

_ Ah... my veil !

Eun Jae looked at her bridesmaid, desperate.

_ Ga Eul, please help me,

The young lady couldn't do anything but grabbing the veil and helping the bride-to-be who was guiding her.

That's when Ga Eul noticed. Eun Jae was wearing a bracelet.

.

* * *

.

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

_ Oh, this one is pretty !

Ga Eul and Il Hyun were going on every market stand on the street. Unlike his brother, Il Hyun was happy to go there, and visit everything.

They ended up in a viewing area, looking at the harbor. Ga Eul was eating an ice-cream, whereas he was drinking a soda.

_ I love that island, Ga Eul confessed. It's full of colorful things.

_ You do like visiting and taking picture, the young man noticed. I've come here a lot of time when I was little, but when I'm with you, I really feel that I'm visiting the country.

The young lady laughed.

_ What ? Wasn't it the same when you were little ?

Il Hyun's gaze got lost.

_ Not exactly, he murmured. When we were coming here, it was mostly because our mother was trying to escape her painful everyday life. She was taking us with her, but stayed in the hotel the whole week-end.

Ga Eul lowered her head.

_ As for Yi Jeong, he wasn't really fond of walking everywhere. So I couldn't go to a lot of places.

Il Hyun seemed lost in his memories, and Ga Eul didn't know what to say.

_ But thanks to you, Ga Eul, I'm making good memories.

Well almost. None of them forgot why they were here. Ga Eul finished her icecream in silence.

_ Look...

Il Hyun took out a bracelet out of his pocket. Ga Eul recognized the design.

_ Oh... isn't it... ?

_ A bracelet I bought from the market, Il Hyun said. I heard what you and Jan Di said about its meaning. It also says it has a powerful magic, reuniting two soulmates.

Ga Eul blushed, but couldn't help asking :

_ Sunbae... who are you giving it to... ?

She was knowing perflectly the answer, but Il Hyun didn't bother answering.

.

 **End of the Flash Back**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ga Eul looked at Eun Jae in front of her.

_ This bracelet... she blew.

The bracelet was green, Eun Jae's favorite color. The bride looked at it.

_ Oh, it's pretty right ?

_ Where did you get it ? Ga Eul asked.

Eun Jae just answered :

_ Well it's a promise, actually.

As her bridesmaid was helping her with the bridal veil, Eun Jae's smile disappeared.

.

* * *

.

 **Flash Back**

 **.**

_ Dare.

_ Well... you have to support this ice we will put in your shirt !

Everyone laughed, as Eun Jae was chuckling nervously. But she had no choice, since it was the game.

_ Alright !

And the bride-to-be shook when she felt the ice on her skin. Everyone laughed.

_ Oh my god ! Now I have to go to the bathroom to change.

And she walked away, hurrying changing her clothes. When she came back, she decided to take a little walk near the arch of flowers, where she and Yi Jeong will finally get married.

That's when she saw them. Standing up, facing the arch, Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were acting like they were marrying.

Eun Jae didn't know why she felt her heart freezing, and cold sweats. Ga Eul and Yi Jeong were friends, right ?

« _Teacher, how did you break up with him_? » Ga Eul have asked some years ago.

Upset, Eun Jae hurried walking away. She knew somehow it would be like this. Their relationship had always been complicated, but she thought she would at least be sure about Yi Jeong.

No... Yi Jeong was loving her, and no one else. He had demonstrated it so many times... it couldn't be true.

_ Dreading tomorrow ? A voice said behind her.

Eun Jae jumped of surprise.

_ Il Hyun ! She whispered. You scared me !

He didn't apologize.

_ Aren't you with the others ?

_ No, my reason for being here concerns you.

Eun Jae didn't know why she felt her heart skipping a beat. Was it because she saw Ga Eul and Yi Jeong together ? Was it because being alone with Il Hyun was a bit awkward, regarding their past together ?

Il Hyun put something out of his pocket and gave it to her.

_ Oh... what... is it ? Eun Jae carefully asked.

It was a bracelet. Bought from the market, apparently. It wasn't a korean design.

_ I saw it at the market, and I thought it would be perfect for you, Il Hyun smiled.

Eun Jae was moved by such a lovely attention.

_ Green, she noticed when she took the gift, it's...

_ Your favorite color, I know, Il Hyun cut off.

The bride-to-be blinked, and got lost in Il Hyun's eyes. Maybe it was common for everyone to doubt the day before the wedding. But when it was coming to Il Hyun it was...

_ Il Hyun, Eun Jae murmured, quite confused, I'm really moved, but... seeing our past together I...

She didn't know how to say it.

_ Don't worry, there's nothing to it. I've just bought you a little present.

He answered simply, but Eun Jae was still anxious.

_ Actually, I wanted to ask you a favor.

_ … ?

_ Will you... wear this bracelet for me ?

_ I... Why exactly ?

Il Hyun looked at the stars.

_ Well..., I think it would suit your dress well. Will you wear it ?

.

 **End of the Flash Back**

.

* * *

.

_ That bracelet, it's just a promise I made with someone who's important for me.

Ga Eul retained a sigh. This had to end. She had to say it. For her, for Yi Jeong...

_ Eun Jae-ssi... I have to talk to you. Now.

It was the first time she didn't call him « Seonsaengnim ». Eun Jae blinked a few times, surprised.

_ Ga Eul ? Is evereything okay ?

The bridesmaid was pale. The words that came out from her mouth were so low Eun Jae got difficulties to hear them.

_ You … Don't do this, please.

Eun Jae looked at her without understanding.

_ Don't get married, Ga Eul went on. Don't marry him.

She lowered her head, and the voice of Eun Jae reached her by far:

_ You still love him right ?

So she knew it all along ? If Ga Eul judged it by her expression, that was the case. Eun Jae seemed very quiet, and this piece of news did not seem to upset her.

_ You've never stopped loving Yi Jeong. All this time. That's why you were with him last night right ? At the arch.

Ga Eul suddenly raised her head.

_ Yes, Eun Jae confirmed, I saw you. Ga Eul you should have known for a long time. I'm the best when it comes to find where Yi Jeong is hiding.

She smiled. In that dress, Eun Jae looked like an angel. And Ga Eul felt miserable in front of her.

Eun Jae got up. Ga Eul remained silent whereas she continued:

_ I told you, right, that Yi Jeong was my first love? I know that we drew our fate together however me and him. And that... since we were children.

She turned her head towards Ga Eul. There was no hostility in her eyes, just a sorry look.

_ Ga Eul, you know that too, right ?

Of course she does. Eun Jae made a step to go out, when Ga Eul dropped:

_ I waited for him all this time. Does not that matter ?

_ Of course it does, Ga Eul. But you're not alone in this story. You can't neglect Yi Jeong's feelings. Or mine.

The bridesmaid felt her heart skipping a beat.

_ Eun Jae... You can't marry him. My feelings...  
_ I understand, and I feel sorry for you, Eun Jae said. But you don't have to regret anything. You've worked hard.

Eun Jae seemed really sincere, in what she said, but Ga Eul had the impression that she didn't understand:

_ Eun Jae … I love him. You cannot …

The face of the bride did not change. Ga Eul had eyes full of tears.

_ I tried to hide my feelings, really. They say it gets easy with time but it is not the case, it's worse. I miss him.

Eun Jae took a deep breath.

_ I love him too. You believe you can love him more than me ?

Ga Eul felt selfish when she nods. Eun Jae smiled.

_ You know, one day, I had a a student like you. She was talented, very sweet and rigourous when she was modelling the clay. However, she couldn't understand the oven temperature. She was stubborn, even thought I tried to make her understand.

Eun Jae gently put her hands on Ga Eul's shoulders.

_ I don't expect you to understand the link between me and Yi Jeong, Ga Eul. It would take hours. But I know Yi Jeong is my wheel and my oven. And I know some days, you'll find yours.

_ Shouldn't Yi Jeong be with the one that he loves ? the bridesmaid murmured. Shouldn't you be with someone who loves you totally ?

The bride delicately grabbed a piece of her dress and answered:

_ Yi Jeong loves me. He decided to get married with me. Not you, Ga eul.

Those words were said with a sweet voice. But they were as harsh as blades.

_ As for Yi Jeong, don't worry. He will be with the one he loves. And one day, you'll be too, Ga Eul. And when that day will come, I'll do everything to provide you the wedding you deserve. Just like you did.

And she went out.

The legs of Ga Eul couldn't stand it any more. She fell on the floor, shocked, and heartbroken.

.

* * *

.

Jan Di was fidgeting, watching every five seconds the corridor.

_ What are they doing ? Eun Jae's sister said. We're going to be late !

Jun Pyo's wife was hoping, hoping Ga Eul will be brave, and tell Eun Jae everything she was hiding in her heart.

_ Oh... there she is !

Jan Di turned immediately, and saw Eun Jae coming, her white dress making her like a princess. Her heart stopped.

_ You're beautiful, Eun Jae's father said.

Jan Di couldn't take her eyes off the bride-to-be. She seemed completely neutral. And that wasn't good.

_ Where is... Ga Eul ? Jan Di asked, fearing for the answer.

Eun Jae stared at her for a few seconds. Jan Di realized she knew everything.

_ Okay, everything is fine, you don't have any stains on your dress, wait, that flower will fall from the bouquet. Oh, the ribbon, we have to tighten it... actually no, it's fine like this, okay we're... There's one bridesmaid missing ! Where is Ga Eul ?

Jan Di looked at Eun Jae's sister without seeing her. Where was Ga Eul ?

_ Shall we go ? Eun Jae's father asked.

That was the right question, Jan Di thought.

Will Eun Jae go and get married ? The bride-to-be took a deep breath.

_ Let's go. Now.

Jan Di' heart skipped a bit. Eun Jae went out with her family. And Ga Eul appeared at the end of the corridor. With her beautiful bridesmaid dress, and ther heart broken.

And the two best friends went out to see Eun Jae walking down the aisle, where Yi Jeong was waiting for her under the arc.

.

* * *

.

The fortune-teller looked at the sky, and decided to bring in the bow nets that she had put outside. A powerful magic was coming.

_ It's coming, she noticed. It's powered by strong feelings.

.

* * *

.

 **See you Next Week for the Epilogue ! It will be Short (1200words)**

 _Best Wishes to EunJae and Yi Jeong ?_

 _I look forward for your reviews ^^_

 _Thank you all for reading that fanfiction and be so supportive ! I love you all !_

 _Petite Pirate_

.

.

.


	8. This is the end my only friend the End

_._

 _Hi everyone !_

 _Here comes the little epilogue coming with that story. I really want to thank you all for having read and followed that fanfiction. It's so sad it ends like this._

 _Anyway, before you start reading, a little Korean lesson :)_

 ** _Did you know that "GaEul" had a special meaning in Korean ?_**

 **Ga Eul = 가을 = autumn**

 _I think it's best if you knew ^^_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Paranormal insanity** : Yeah I know I know... U.U it sucks sometimes to love a man who's about to get married ^^_

 _ **jayjayzek** : I really want to thank you for supporting me, even though I'm the host celebrating a beautiful wedding between Eun Jae and Yi Jeong. You know sometimes you ust don't end with the person you're supposed to end with. :/_

 _ **awesome-raj** i: Yeah, I know, I'm crual right ? But you know sometimes you have to get married to someone you don't really like, YJ said it himself that in rich families, it's like that. Best wishes for the happy couple !_

 _ **Cari-Bum** : well I Mp you ^^'_

 _ **Olamy** : I hope you are right :)_

 _ **Charity** : Oh it doesn't depend on me anymore :/_

 _ **Tyamutz** : As well as everyone :)_

 _ **guest** : Yi Jeong loves Ga Eul but he also cares for Eun Jae because she's his friend, and he doesn't want to hurt her. _

_**fazn** : I think we both know who Yi Jeong really loves right ? :)_

 _THERE WE ARE ! THE EPILOGUE ! Enjoy !_

 _._

* * *

 _._

Epilogue

 _._

* * *

 _._

 __ I shall now pronounce you husband and wife._

 _Yi Jeong and Eun Jae didn't kiss each other in front of their families. They bowed at each other, and the crowd cheered them. That wedding was just a beautiful show. No one could ever be brighter than the bride._

 _While everyone was hurrying going back in side, the happy couple first, all was left was Ga Eul._

 _…_

 __ Ga Eul…._

 _Oh god, that was so painful…._

 _._

 _._

_ Ga Eul !

The bridesmaid jumped with surprise. Eun Jae's sister was shaking her arm:

_ What are you doing ? Stop dreaming ! The ceremony is about to begin.

Ga Eul blinked a few times.

A dream… that was a dream…. But it would become true in a few minutes from now.

.

.

.

Yi Jeong was in front of the arc, without moving, without looking behind him. His heart was beating fast. He remembered what happened yesterday at this exact same place and the blood drummed in his ears. He didn't know what he was doing anymore.

He had that vision about him marrying EunJae… it was just horrible. Where did that come from ?

The bell that Ga Eul had hung on rang slowly and sadly. Yi Jeong raised the head and watched it. He didn't see the black clouds accumulating on the horizon.

The music began playing, meaning the bride's arrival, accompanied with her bridesmaids. Yi Jeong didn't turn. He felt the sister of Eun Jae, Jan Di and Ga Eul lining up in his left. He looked down, looking at the arc without seeing it, his attention focused on Ga Eul. She didn't look at him. Neither does he. But they seemed in the same world. Far away from the Earth.  
Yi Jeong turned around, and bowed politely in front of the father of the bride. Ga Eul was right: Eun Jae was radiant, even under these clouds.

But for him no one else could be more beautiful than the fragile bridesmaid in her light pink dress.

They all turned around towards the priest.

_ Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today to join in holy wedded matrimony of So Yi Jeong and Cha Eun Jae...

Raindrops began to fall while the priest went on with his speech. At first, nobody paid attention. Then, when they began to be more and more, all hoped that would stop.

_ Aigoo... it's not good, Jan Di said by looking at the sky.  
_ That's going to stop, Eun Jae's mother assured in the public.

Ga Eul, her, was staring at the ground. Yi Jeong kept his look on a corner of the arc. A very too serious look, which didn't match with the ceremony. The priest stopped for one second to look at the sky, but seeing that nobody asked him to stop, went on.

_ If somebody has a reason for opposing this marriage, he speaks now, or keep silent forever.

The lightning flashed and the thunder shocked the land. The thunder seemed like an angry, furious voice, opposing to the wedding.

But there wasn't a single voice in the crowd. Jan Di glanced towards Ga Eul who was staring at the ground, as if her soul wasn't in her body, leaving only an empty envelope.

On the groomsmen side, Woo Bin whispered to Jun Pyo and Ji Hoo:

_ You hear that?

The two others looked at the sky, which, a few minutes ago, was blue, and now was getting darker.

_ Please go on, Eun Jae said to the priest. It's just the autumn(*) coming.

Yi Jeong froze.

_ The autumn ? He repeated with a weak voice.

Eun Jae turned towards him, pale. When Yi Jeong's gaze crossed hers, she understood immediately: She had lost him. Eun Jae repeated feverishly to the priest:

_ Please go on.

Yi Jeong felt his heart skipping a beat. The weather was weird... the autumn was angry.

_ Eun Jae..., the groom began slowly.

_It's okay, it will stop...

_ Eun Jae, Yi Jeong said, grabbing her arm, We can't...

The bride-to-be faced his fiancé.

_ Well, she announced, now, we're going to proceed to…

Another lightning flashed, drawing the attention of everybody. This time, no one could ignore the downpour which came down all of a sudden, making everybody scream. The guests hurried to leave their seat. Eun Jae dropepd her bouquet and grabbed a piece of her dress and removed her shoes to run to go inside, helped by her mother, her sister and Jan Di.

The groomsmen also ran while the rain became a real deluge coming from the sky. All the tables, chairs, tablecloths, candles had had it… Silk drapes hung out on beautiful garlands fell pitifully in the mud.

The wedding was now a total mess.

However, two people were completely sluggish in front of the disaster.

_ Ga Eul ! Jan Di shouted from the house.

Ga Eul hadn't moved, in spite of the rain. She was wet. Even if she felt that the wedding was completely ruined, she couldn't move. That was the same for Yi Jeong, who also had remained sluggish in front of disaster. They realized that they were both the only ones who had stayed, and looked at each other. Both were soaked.

_ The wedding is... ruined..., Ga Eul stated.

_ Ga Eul, Yi Jeong called calmly.

She turned towards him.

_ The wedding is ruined, she murmured.

Yi Jeong calmly walked towards her, ignoring the rain. Ga Eul watched him without moving.

_ The wedding is ruined, the young lady repeated.

_ I know..., Yi Jeong said.

They got lost in each other's eyes.

_ You idiot..., the groom said.

_ Don't blame me, Ga Eul replied. If the autumn hadn't come...

He replaced a lock of her hair.

_ Autumn would have come anyway..., Yi Jeong revealed. To stop my wedding.

Ga Eul smiled. Her bouquet fell on the floor when Yi Jeong grabbed her nape and leaned forward to catch her lips in a possessive kiss.

 _"Ga-Eul, did you find your soulmate already?"_

 _« Not yet, but once he shows up, I won't let go. Because I would regret having lost somebody like that for the rest of my life »_

And there they were, in front of the abandoned altar, under the arc of flowers, together, their lips sealed, stuck to each other without caring either about the rain, or tomorrow, or the wedding ruined.

.

.

.

The fortune-teller smiled, while playing with the bracelets she was making: soulmate bracelets. People didn't know how powerful that charm could be. Looking at the sky, she nodded:

_ It sure was a strong love...

.

.

THE END

.

.

 _ **And THERE WE ARE !** The final episode. I wanted a poetic end, full of magic and beauty ! _

_I really want to thank you ALL for supporting that Fanfiction. I really hope you enjoyed it all. Of course Ga Eul and Yi Jeong are meant to be together ! Who do you take me for ?_

 _But I admit: I teased you by adding a little dream at the beginning of the chapter, just to joke for you, jayjayzek and Cari-Bum xD Don't hate me~_

 _I shall have a bonus scene at the end for you all._

 ** _Don't forget to leave me a final review and to all of you, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU !_**

 _Love You All ! *wave*_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **BONUS SCENE !**

 _._

 _._

Jan Di, Jo Pyun, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo were sitting for about twenty minutes around a coffee table without saying a word. Woo Bin loosened finally his tie.

_ Well, it was one of the worst marriage I was able to attend, he commented.  
_ It was interesting anyway, Ji Hoo tempered.  
_ That Yi Jeong, Jun Pyo burst out, remembering what just happened, leaving his fiancée at the altar and running away with the bridesmaid. He's really the player of all players.

Three boys looked before laughing at the same time. Jan Di got up suddenly.

_ Wait... but where did they go? Will Ga Eul be alright ?

The trio looked at each other. With all the passion that was on that kiss, there weren't 36 000 places where Ji Yeong would bring Ga Eul. Seeing their silence, Jan Di understood immediately.

_ No … No! She shouted, making a move to run. 

Jun Pyo grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down. Jan Di nearly fell on him.

_ Where are you going like that? Jun Pyo asked.  
_ But … Ga Eul …  
_ Jan Di, Woo Bin tempered, they've been away from each other for 5 years. They've waited enough, don't you think so ?

Jun Pyo couldn't release his wife who kept trying to escape. 

_ So Yi Jeong, the young woman groaned in her husband's arms. Once you come back here, I promise you a high-kick right in the face!

.

.

 _This time, **it really IS the END !**_

 _Annyeong~_

 _Petite Pirate_

 _._


End file.
